Drunk On You
by kimmyonce
Summary: AU. Spencer Hastings is a top notch lawyer known all over Pennsylvania and Emily Fields is a swimmer trying to make her way to the top. What happens when opposites attract? Will it be a disaster brewing to happen or will it be a match made in heaven? Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; ****I don't own any of the characters that will be portrayed in this story. I just own the plot. **

**All characters belong to Pretty Little Liars.**

"I was not checking her out. I just happened to be looking in that direction when you turned around." I explained to my best friend, Hanna Marin. She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah right, Em. You were basically undressing her with your eyes."

I shook my head, laughing. She wasn't going to give up until I agreed with her which was annoying. I hated when she does that to me. She's making me own up to something I didn't do. But that's me. Nice, friendly Emily, always giving in to her stupidity. I had to deal with her for nine years. I only did it because she put up with me.

There were originally three of us. The third person was Aria Montgomery. Her parents found out that she was skipping her classes to hang out with some boy from Philadelphia and they moved out of the country four years ago and she's never spoken to either of us since.

"Em." Hanna called out. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Of course I am." I mumbled.

"Then, what did I say?"

"That you were hungry..."

We both laughed. "I am hungry, but I didn't say that."

"What did you say then?" I turned my head towards her to show her that she has my full attention. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, nearly choking me.

"I said we're going shopping because we're going out tonight."

"Um actually, I already had plans. I was going to try to sneak into the pool for a late night swim."

"Well, your plans are canceled. We're partying tonight, Emily Fields. Now let's go find you an outfit."

I groaned. "Oh god.."

**Meanwhile...**

I really didn't want to go out with my friend, Aria Montgomery tonight. She forced me to. I was actually planning to find out more about that McCullers case.

"Hey Spence, what do you think of this?" Aria asked, holding up a strapless hot pink dress.

"Great.." I answered, unenthusiastically.

"Come on Spence, lighten up. This is for your own good. You don't always need to be focusing on work. You need some fun in your life." She said, throwing the dress at me. "Now, try it on."

Aria and I met when I had to do a case in Philadelphia. She was my case. I was her lawyer. She was kind of a badass two years ago and..yeah. Let's just say I was her lawyer for more than one case. Now she's changed. She's a total goody goody now..maybe.

"Spence, try it on! Go!" She said, slightly loud and irritated.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, Ms bossy pants." I rushed into the fitting room and slipped out of my pants and shirts and put on the hot pink strapless dress Aria picked out for me. After a few minites, I came out of the fitting room and Aria face lit up.

"Perfect. Girls will be all over you tonight."

My cheeks reddened immediately. I told her about five billion, literally, that I was not ready for a relationship. I don't think I'll ever be ready after what my ex girlfriend did to me. My heart breaks just thinking about it.

"Spence, you okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Thinking about Sarah, aren't you?"

My cheeks grew hotter. "How did you know?"

"You get this look whenever you think about her," She started. "This is why I want to take you out also. You're still stuck on this one chick who wasn't even worth your time to begin with." Aria walked over to me.

"The year that you were together was a lie, Spencer. She was a waste of your time. Just forget about her." I nodded and went back into the fitting room to change into my clothes.

"I want this dress." I said, changing the subject. "I look really hot."

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Aria shouted.

**That night..**

"Spencer, come on!" Aria shouted from the living room of my home.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I mumbled and finished touching up my hair, now making my way into the living room.

Aria glanced at me and smiled. "You look hot Spencer. Now all we need is that Hastings smile." I couldn't help but smile at that comment. She's so sweet...when she wants to be.

"Now you look really hot." She said.

My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. I'm blushing again. "Thanks."

I grabbed my purse and my car keys..since apparently, I was driving. We made our way to my car and got inside. I took a deep breath preparing for the alcohol filled night that was about to happen.

"Here we go." I mumbled.

"Yeah buddy. Time to party!" Aria yelled which made me laugh out loud.

**Line Break**

I laughed at the sight of Hanna grinding on some random guy. She was so much funnier and careless when she's drunk. Then again, isn't everyone? The guy seemed like he was in his mid 30s. He had a beard and he was also drunk. She better not come to me saying she's going home with me because she's going to get a big 'hell no'.

I took my eyes off Hanna and took the chance to scan the place. It was colorful and loud..like any other club. My eyes suddenly stopped on a short brunette. Maybe because she had on the brightest colored dress ever. Neon green. Neon green was my friend, Aria's favorite color. Come to think of it, Aria was about the same height as her.

She then turned around and...oh my gosh. Aria. I looked over and saw Hanna still dancing, but with a different guy. I quickly pulled her to the side and she almost fell over.

"God Em, what is it?" She slurred, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't that Aria over there?" I pointed to the short girl with the neon green dress on.

"It's not nice to point, Em."

"Hanna, just look!" I linked arms with her and we made our way over to the girl.

**Line Break**

"Come on, Spencer! Get up and have fun!" Aria said, dancing in front of me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine just watching. Thanks." I chuckled.

I looked over next to Aria and saw two girls approaching her. One of them was a nicely shaped blonde and the other was a tall, muscular brunette. The blonde looked drunk as hell and the brunette was the sober one.

"Aria?" Aria turned her body and her smile dropped.

"Emily..Hanna?" Her voice cracked. I stood up and walked over to the three girls.

"Nice to see you again, bitch." The blonde said, stumbling over the brunette.

"Long time, no see." Aria said, now looking over to me with a shocked expression.

"Uh..guys, this is my..uh best friend, Spencer Hastings."

"The lawyer." The brunette said, holding out her hand. "I'm Emily. This is my drunk friend, Hanna."

I smiled weakly and shook Emily's hand, looking over to Aria who still had a shocked expression on her face.

"Why don't we go outside?" I suggested.

Wow. This going to be a long night. I looked over at Hanna who was now staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You're just hot, that's all..right Em? You should totally get on.."

"Shut up Hanna!" Emily said, her cheeks now turning bright red and so were mine.

"Oh god.."

**Line Break**

I can't believe Hanna just said that. Well, she is drunk so maybe I can believe it. Aria smirked at me and then whispered something into Spencer's ear, which made her blush more than she already was.

"Hanna and I are gonna dance. Right Hanna?" Aria said causing Hanna to pull away from me and nod.

"Let's go." Hanna staggered onto the dance floor.

I looked over at Spencer and saw she was laughing.

"She's a hand full huh?" She asked.

"Hanna? Definitely. But I'm used to taking care of her."

She nodded. "So how do you know Aria?"

"Hanna, Aria, and I used to be best friends back in highschool. Then she moved out of the country and we never heard from her again. You?"

"I was her lawyer for many occasions." She chuckled.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Seems like the only thing we had to talk about was Aria.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked, now sitting down at the front counter of the bar.

"I'm a swimmer." I sat next to her.

"Are you a good one?"

"Well duh, I'm trying to go pro. You know..to the Olympics."

She nodded. "Cool." She smiled.

"What's a high class lawyer like you doing at a low class bar like this?" I asked her.

"This was not planned by me. Aria made me go. She said I worked too much."

"Same for me. Hanna made me go."

I stared at her for a while and smiled.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm just wondering something."

"Well let's play a game." She suggested.

"What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions." She smiled. I nodded.

"You go first."

"What's your full name?"

"Emily Catherine Fields. Yours?"

"Spencer Jill Hastings. Favorite color?"

"Red or Pink. Yours?"

"Pink. Are you just going to ask 'yours?' all the time?"

I chuckled. "No. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I date girls. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. Spencer Hastings is a lesbian? Wow.

"No, I also date girls. Have you ever been in love?"

"That's a bit personal. Don't you think?"

She was right. I shouldn't have asked that. We only knew each other for like, I don't know, fifteen minutes. I shouldn't have asked.

"You're right, I'm sorry for asking. Do you accept my apology?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled at me.

"You're adorable."

"I know."

So far, Spencer is okay. She seems like a nice girl. Maybe one day the four of us can get together sometime or when Hanna isn't drunk. I glanced over at Hanna and Aria. They were dancing with some guys that looked old enough to be there dad.

"It's going to be hard getting them both home." Spencer said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the couch of my living room. My mom was lecturing me about how swimming isn't going to work and I quickly zoned her out. All I could think about right now was last night..and Spencer. I had such a good time last night with her. We talked..and talked and talked. You get the point. During our talks, I realized something. I realized Spencer Hastings was a normal human being who strived to be the best. Like me. Most of our talks were about her job and Aria, but mostly about her job.

We finished playing twenty questions and I found out that yes..she has been in love. It was a girl named Sarah Jenkins. She didn't tell me much but she told me just enough to want to hunt that chick down and break every bone in her body.

Oh..and did I mention that the amazing Spencer Hastings gave me her number? Score! I feel so lucky. A smile crept onto my face just thinking of her. The way she got offensive every time I made a joke about her being a lawyer, how perfect her smile was, and just..everything.

"Emily, honey." My mother said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I pretended to be interested in whatever was on the television screen.

"Emily, I think you should find another occupation. Why can't you be a doctor or lawyer like.."

"Like who?" I answered sharply becoming slightly irritated. "Like you? Mom I've told you plenty of times that I want to be a swimmer. It's my dream and I'm going to stick with it. Why can't you be happy for me?" I rose to my feet, making my way out of the door leaving a speechless Pam Fields on the couch.

_I was sitting at the lunch table listening to Aria and Hanna arguing about whose shoes looked better and why. I shook my head at both of them as I tossed a tater tot into my mouth. Today's lunch menu was hamburgers with tater tots..or salad, which Aria gladly took._

_"Guys, why does it matter whose shoes look the best. Both of your shoes are expensive." I added._

_Both of them shot me a glare and I put my hands up in defeat. "Just saying."_

_"You're always just saying." Aria said, with her mouth now full of green, yucky trees._

_I looked over at Hanna and saw her scowling at Aria._

_"How do you even that stuff without puking?" Hanna said._

_"Easy. Like this." Aria picked up a fork full of salad and placed it in her mouth. "Mmm."_

_Hanna and I tossed each other a look before bursting into laughter, along with Aria._

_"Fields." I heard a voice say behind me. It was low and girly. Almost seductive. I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned my head and became face to face with my girlfriend, Maya St Germain. She sat down next to me and kissed my cheek._

_"Hey girls." She said, looking over at Aria and Hanna. They only nodded their heads and smiled at her. "So, what's up?"_

_"Oh nothing. Aria was just showing us how she can eat a salad." Hanna laughed._

_It seemed like when Hanna laughed, it was an order for all four of us to. She always made things seem funny._

_"Emily, you should totally try out for swimming. You definitely have the body." Maya suggested, now lowering her eyes in an all too familiar way. A seducing, yet innocent way. A voice that made my heart drop down into my stomach. A voice that makes my spine tingle every single time._

_I smiled and immediately, my cheeks turned crimson red._

_"Awe guys look, Emily's blushing." Aria pointed out. I glared at her._

_The bell sounded through the cafeteria signaling it was time to go to our next class. We grabbed our trays, oppose to Maya who had already eaten her lunch. A candy bar. Sweets, which aren't really food. Maya and I said our 'see you later's to the girls and made our way to class..together._

_"About that swimming thing.." I started. "You were serious?"_

_She smiled at me and I felt her lips brush against my cheek._

_"Of course I was, babe."_

_We had only been dating for three weeks and it felt like we had been dating for years. Maya was so good to me. I had no choice but to accept the swimming offer, causing her to squeal in excitement. Who knows? Swimming might be fun._

I sighed to myself. Looking back at those days, I should have thanked Maya right then and there for encouraging me to swim. But now..I can't do that because...she's gone. Gone forever. And I have this gut feeling that it was all because of me. But I'm going to make it up to Maya by becoming an Olympic Gold Medalist and I won't let anything get in my way.

**During that time...**

"Spencer, how is that McCullers case going? Did you figure anything out?" My mom asked.

I rolled my eyes. She just walks into my office. I mean, no 'Hello Spencer. How are you? Are you doing okay?'. No, it's straight down to business. I wish they wouldn't worry so much about my career and start worrying about their own.

"It's going fine, mother. I still haven't found out who the real murderer is, but I think I'm getting closer."

She shot me a look of disappointment. I rolled my eyes once again and sighed. Getting ready for the lecture that I was about to receive, I slumped down into my chair and shut my laptop. I wish I was something more easier. Like a doctor or something. Anything but this. Maybe a swimmer like my new, intriguing friend Emily Fields.

I have to admit..Emily Fields is quite the comedic type. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time we were talking..even though most of the conversation were work related. I apologized for that afterwards.

I scanned the top of my desk, which only consisted of my gray laptop, my small handheld blackberry, and..a picture. A picture that I had yet to get rid of. A picture that made my heart shatter beyond repair. A picture of her and I..the love of my life whom I have yet to recover from.

_"Are you ready for this, Spencer?" My friend, Aria Montgomery asked._

_I couldn't help but smile. I was excited. Today was the day that I marry the love of my life. Today was the day that I became Spencer Jill Jenkins. Sarah and I were getting married._

_"I accepted her proposal, didn't I?" I replied._

_Aria smiled at me and gave me one final hug before taking her leave._

_"See you out there." She yelled._

_Of course, Aria Montgomery was my maid of honor. I had known her long enough and she was like a sister to me. Even though, when we first met, she was kind of a bitch. But now, I see that she's caring, funny, sweet, and quite smart actually. Oh and did I mention she has wonderful taste in art. I mean, the girl knows a good painting when she sees it._

_"Ms. Hastings." A deep, cracked said from behind me. I turned my head to see my father, Peter Hastings. "Or shall I say..Mrs. Jenkins." He smiled and so did I._

_"Mrs. Jenkins would be nice, yes."_

_"It's time."_

_Those two words made my heart beat increase rapidly. It's time. It's time. Oh my gosh..it's time. The instrumental tunes of "Here Comes The Bride" rang through my head._

_I nodded and held out my arm for him to take. The wide doors of the church opened and there she was, my soon to be wife, looking as beautiful as ever. I smiled at her as I walked down the aisle, getting closer...and closer. As I got closer, I could see the look in her eyes. Worry...regret...fear._

_"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop everything."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. What was she doing? Did she forget something? Did she have to use the restroom?_

_"I'm sorry Spencer.." She looked at me, tears threatening to fall but she tried so hard to hold them in. "I can't do this."_

_I stood there, still confused as to what was happening right now._

_"What do you mean?" I asked and by now, everyone sat in there seats looking as shocked and confused as I was, even the children._

_"I love someone else."_

_People in the audience let out a faint gasp. I felt the tears coming and I wasn't in the mood to be strong. All I wanted to do was break down. The love of my life loved someone else..who wasn't me. I couldn't help but think of what did I do wrong..why did she propose to me..did she want to see me break down in front of everyone._

_I couldn't ask anymore questions because as soon as my first tear fell, Aria and my father were dragging me in the back, saying their comforting words..but all I could hear right now are Sarah's words. "I love someone else" kept replaying in my head, making me sob louder and louder. Today was the day that I got my heart broken beyond repair. Today was the day that I love no more due to the words of Sarah Jenkins._

"Spencer..Spencer, honey are you okay?" My mother said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at her and shook my head. I felt something on my cheeks. I used the back on my hand to wipe it away..tears. Tears were falling from my eyes and I didn't even notice. A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and sobs began to escape my mouth. Loud ones at that.

It was amazing how comforting my mom could be when she sees I finally have feelings. She took the picture of Sarah and I and held it into her hands.

"Mom.."

"Why do you still have this?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out. It felt like something was caught in between my throat preventing me to speak. Mom let the picture fall out of her hands and onto the floor. Glass shattered into tiny little pieces on the floor of my office. I managed to gasp, but it was only a small one.

"Spencer, you don't need her anymore. She left you, remember?" She said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, finally able to speak. "If so, you're doing a terrible job."

**Line Break**

My phone rang for the thirtieth time today and guess who they all were from..my mom. She probably just wants me to come home because she's worried. She has to realize that I'm not in high school anymore. Or college of that matter. I'm a grown woman. Yeah..I like the sound of that. Grown woman.

"Ready to order, ma'am?" The waitress of the Apple Rose Grillé asked.

"I'm still looking, but can I have a cup of water?"

The waitress smiled at me and nodded before walking away. I sighed to myself and picked up a menu. Hmm what do I want? I don't know, just maybe a salad.

"You should totally try the steak." A voice from behind me recommended.

The voice sounded very similar. I know I've heard it before. I just can't put a ring on whom the voice belongs to. My head turned and my face immediately lit up from the tall, petite figure that was standing before. That tall petite figure was Spencer Hastings.

"Hey." I said, hopping out of my seat and wrapping my arms around her.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked. Her voice sounded playful, but at the same time serious.

"Asking the person who saw me first." I laughed and sat back down in my seat. Spencer took a seat across from me.

"Actually, I didn't see you first. I heard you."

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I was sitting by the window when I heard you ask the waiter for some water."

"But eventually, you saw me." I laughed.

She nodded.

"Here is your water." The waitress smiled. "Now are you ready to order?" She asked holding a pen and a notebook in her pale and slightly dry hands.

"Uh..I think so." I stated, glancing over at Spencer. "I would like to have the steak..medium rare please."

"Anything else?" She asked and my head turned towards Spencer.

"You want anything? I'll pay." I asked.

She smiled at me and shook her head. "I kind of already ate. Thanks anyway."

The waitress and I both nodded.

"Your order will be ready in just a minute." The waitress smiled before walking away.

"So.." I started. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I smirked slightly.

"As a matter of fact..I did thanks to you."

"I'd say the same about you."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Hanna.

It read: Em, your mom told me you haven't been home all day. Where are you? -Han oxox

I looked over at Spencer to find her fiddling with her phone also. I quickly typed a message to Hanna.

_At the Grille. Staying at your place, explain later. Bye love you. -_Em

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and shrugged my shoulders.

"Just mother drama. My mom isn't happy with me wanting to be a swimmer."

"Everyone has mother problems.." She started. "I'm having some of my own."

"Care to share?" I asked.

We spent the rest of our night talking and laughing. With brief flirting but mostly talking and laughing. Spencer Hastings and I were getting closer and closer day by day and I'm loving every single minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice place." I said, as I entered into a drunk Spencer's home.

I know I told Hanna I was staying at her place, but Spencer is in a bad state of mind right now. After she had told me about Sarah, she had gotten really depressed and started to drink a lot. I didn't stop her. I mean..it wasn't my place to. If my fiancé left me at the alter, I would be drinking a lot also. Not that it's good or anything. You know how people get when they're depressed. They feel like they want to end everything. Yeah..that's what I mean.

She wasn't that drunk because she remembered where she stayed. But she was drunk enough to not drive so I drove her car to her place and I guess I'll stay since, well, because I don't have a car.

I looked over at Spencer and she was lying down on her couch giggling at her feet.

"What's funny?" I asked, walking over to her and sitting on the surprisingly soft carpet.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, her eyes half open and her voice raspy and low.

"I wasn't going to let you drive home drunk."

She giggled once again, which made me crack a small smile.

"Emily Fields.." She whispered. "You're so.." She hiccuped and sat up with her back against the cushion of the couch. "I don't know what I was about to say."

We both chuckled. I lifted myself onto the couch next to a drunk Spencer Hastings. When she was drunk, she looked..I don't know. Nicer..sexy. Spencer and I locked eyes for a moment. I never noticed how sparkly her eyes are in the dark. Then again, I've never actually seen Spencer in the dark. Except for when we were at the bar.

"Hello." Spencer smiled brightly.

My cheeks flushed. I smiled at her.

"I'm hungry.." She said, rubbing her stomach. Her face fell and her eyes were still drowsy.

"Do you want me to fix you something? I know how to make a mean grilled cheese." I chuckled.

She nodded and I stood up from the couch. I made my way into Spencer Hastings' well designed kitchen. God, I wish I had this kitchen. I wish I had my own house actually. I searched her cabinets for the materials needed. Then, I turned to the stove and put in on medium.

Spencer's grilled cheese was now finished and I set it on a plate. I made my way out of the kitchen, but was stopped by Spencer whom I didn't know was there. I squeaked.

"God, Spencer!"

She chuckled at me and took the plate out of my hand, now setting it on the kitchen counter.

"You know.." She started as her arms wrapped around my neck. "I'm not really hungry anymore."

"But I think you're going to like my grilled cheese. Hanna thinks they're the best." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"I said.." She whispered, leaning into me. "I'm not hungry."

My breath hitched. Oh god, she's drunk. _Push her away, push her away. _My hands found her shoulders and pushed them slightly.

"Spencer..." I started. "No, you're drunk." I sighed and her arms unwrapped from around my shoulders. "Why don't you eat something and then you can go lay down?"

She lifted herself onto the counter top and grabbed the grill cheese from the plate.

"Sorry.." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like me?"

I leaned against the refrigerator and watched her finish her sandwich, deciding not to answer her question. Okay, I now know not to let her get drunk again..she turns into a horny, desperate Spencer Hastings.

"Finished?" I asked. She nodded and put the plate into the sink. I helped her get down from the kitchen counter.

"Come on..let's get you to bed."

Spencer led me to her bedroom and collapsed on to the bed. I pulled off her shoes and pulled the cover over her.

"Emily.." She whispered. "Lay down with me? Please?" She asked, her voice lower than a whisper.

I nodded and pulled off my socks and shoes. Lying down, I pulled the cover over me. Spencer snuggled into me and I smiled.

"We only knew each other for two days and we're already sleeping together." I joked, causing a giggle from the other girl.

"I know..I trust you enough though."

"Yeah, because you're drunk. When you wake up tomorrow, you're going to go freaking crazy."

"Not really..knowing me I probably would be worse than crazy. Maybe go insane."

Spencer wrapped one of her arms around my stomach.

"Wanna know what I thought about you after that night at the bar?" Spencer whispered, dryly.

"Sure." I swallowed the lump in my throat that I didn't even know I had.

"I thought.." Spencer started, her hand making their way down my stomach. "Damn, she's hot."

My eyes snapped shut as Spencer's hands made their way under my shirt.

"Spencer, I-"

Her hands traced the outline of my abs which I didn't even know I had. God, I wish she wasn't drunk right now. My heart rate picked up immediately

"I would totally tap that." Spencer whispered, her voice now seductive and low.

"Don't.." I grabbed her hands and intertwined them with mine. "You're drunk Spencer.. I don't think you know what you're doing."

Spencer's eyes locked with mine. Her eyes were lit up with fire.

"Please.." She grabbed both of my hands and hovered over me. "Please." She said once more.

I pryed my hands out of Spencer's grip and gently pushed her off me.

"I'm sorry.." I said, before getting out of the bed and heading downstairs onto Spencer's couch.

Never will I ever let Spencer Hastings drink again. I sighed once more before closing my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Emily.."

My eyes snapped open and I immediately sat up. I turned my head towards Spencer. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I won't try anything." She whispered. "Just..come back upstairs with me."

I looked down at the carpet.

"I'll go straight to sleep." She leaned against the steps, waiting for my answer.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up with a massive headache. Oh no..that means I had been drinking. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me and I immediately stiffened. They were tan and skinny..and comforting. And soft and..just know they felt good okay. I wasn't naked so whoever this was..we didn't have sex. Aria said I get super horny when I'm drunk and they managed to not have sex with me..nice.

"Goodmorning." I said. "Can I get up now?" I chuckled.

The person stirred and unwrapped the arms from around me. "Good morning little miss drunk horny pants."

I turned to see the face of Emily Fields and my cheeks immediately flushed.

"Oh god..I'm so sorry." I jumped out of my bed and held my head. I groaned.

"It's fine. Are you okay? Do you need an aspirin? A glass of water?"

"How about both. The aspirins are in the bathroom cabinet."

Emily stretched.

"Oh and be prepared for what I'm about to tell you about last night and your hornyness." She chuckled.

"Ugh..I hate when I'm drunk." I groaned. "Was it that bad?"

"Oh yes..I mean you were begging me for it."

She smirked.

"Just go get me an aspirin you jackass."

She laughed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Coming right up."

I watched as Emily made her way into her best friend's home. I know Hanna was probably pissed right now and I would be too. I mean, she told the girl she was staying at her place and never showed. She was taking care of my drunk, horny ass. Gosh, I can't believe I tried to have sex with someone I didn't even know that well. Two days to be exact.

Emily and I had agreed to have a girls night with Aria and Hanna so we could, you know, hang out. WITHOUT alcohol involved. I already know Aria's answer, but I'll convince her to say yes. I still have yet to ask her about the friendship between the three girls and I'll get to that. Emily had planned for the 'sleepover' to be at my home and for it to be two days from now, which is on a Saturday.

Well, I wonder how this is going to work. Oh and I'm not drinking, I promise.

**Back At Hanna's Home..**

"Emily, why didn't you tell me you were staying at Spencer's?" Hanna started. "And why were you staying at Spencer's house?"

"It wasn't planned okay? We saw each other at the Apple Rose Grille, then she started talking about her mom and her ex girlfriend." I decided not to say ex fiancé because I don't think Spencer's ready to tell Hanna. I mean, she barely knows her. I'm even surprised she opened up to me. "She was drunk and I drove her home..that's it."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't have time to."

I smirked. Hanna must have caught me because her eye brows creased.

"Spencer turned into horny Spencer."

Hanna's jaw dropped and I pursed my lips trying really hard not to laugh. The look on her face was priceless.

"Did you.." She started, but I interrupted her.

"No. I wouldn't let it happen. I wouldn't take advantage of someone like that." I searched through Hanna's closet, looking for something to wear. Why did all of her clothes have sparkles on them?

"Your clothes are over there, Em." She pointed towards the mini closet I didn't even know she had. "You have slept over here so much, you left a lot of your clothes." She laughed.

I smiled. "Oh.." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Spencer wants us to have a sleepover at her house. I suggested it and she agreed. She wants all of us to be there. And by all of us, I mean Aria too."

"What?" Hanna yelled from her room. "Just because I danced with her, doesn't mean we're cool. And plus, I was intoxicated so no. No way I am going to that thing."

It's going to be hard convincing her to go now. I sighed, now stepping into the shower.

**Meanwhile..**

"No. Hell no. Those girls, especially Hanna, will rip my head off and I really want my head." Aria said, fixing her hair. I chuckled.

"Oh come on Aria.. I'm pretty sure Hanna is over it." I plopped down onto Aria's couch. "And I _know _Emily is okay with it." I smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Her eyes narrowed. I took a deep breath, preparing for Aria's child like response to what I'm about to say.

"Emily slept over at my house last night.." My head fell, my cheeks now a crimson red.

Aria squealed.

"We didn't do anything, gosh. I was drunk and she..drove me home.."

"She declined you because you were drunk."

"How do you figure I started it?" She glared at me. And I threw my hands up in defeat. "Okay, don't answer that."

"Well.." She started. "Do you like her?"

I smiled. "We've only known each other for, I don't know, two days."

"So you don't like her." She stated.

"I didn't say that. I just.." My head fell once again. "I don't think I can date anyone else..not until I'm fully over Sarah."

Aria groaned and walked over to the couch, sitting next to me.

"Spence.."

"I know Aria. I know, but it's not that easy. I really loved her. We were about to get married, literally."

Aria's arm wrapped around my shoulder. "I'll go." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll go to the sleepover." She smiled weakly.

I told you I was going to convince her. I wonder did Emily ask Hanna yet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to text Emily.

**Hey (: You asked Hanna yet? -Spencer**

**Yeah and she's coming..eventually. She's not as easy as Aria. -Emily xox**

**Aha. Okay let me know when she cracks. (x**

**You'll be the first. xox**

**Awe how sweet. Bye Emily.**

**Bye xo**

I smiled and couldn't help but notice how Emily put 'x's and 'o's after every text. She's so sweet. Aria laid her head on my shoulder and turned on the television. I couldn't wait to see how this works and most of all, I couldn't wait to see Emily Fields.

* * *

Review Maybe? Flames are accepted, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone rang, waking me out of my sleep. What time is it? I glanced over at the clock. 5:30 AM? Seriously. I reached over and grabbed my phone from off the side of my bed. It was from an _unknown caller._ I clicked _Answer _and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, sleep still in my voice.

"Good morning, is this Emily Fields?" The deep, husky voice asked.

"Yes, this is her." I sat up with my back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry to wake you Emily, but this is Edward Pullum. President of the Summer Olympics."

A lump formed in my throat and my heart beat began to increase.

"I'm calling to inform you that your former college has recommended you to join us for the year 2016." He said.

I couldn't speak, I was too excited. I had no idea that my college recommended me to join the Summer Olympics. I'm going to have to thank them later..if they would let me.

"Mrs. Fields, are you still here?"

"Uh..yes. I'm..uh..I'm still here."

I could hear him laugh through the phone.

"Don't let this conversation get you nervous. Get nervous when the day comes." He said.

"Yes sir."

"I need you to send me a video of you at your best. It can come from anything..middle school, high school, college. And by at your best, I mean breaking records and winning."

"Yes sir. Thank you so much."

"Okay, have a good day Emily."

"Oh trust me sir, I will. Bye."

"Bye. Hope to see you in 2016."

The conversation ended with me having a big smile on my face. I still couldn't believe it. I'm going to the Olympics 2016 and maybe more! I squealed. Forget sleep, I don't think I can sleep anymore after this.

I hopped out of my bed and ran into my mom's room to tell her the exciting news. I flung the door open and glanced around the room. No one was here. Her bed was there..but no Pam. I walked into the kitchen and nothing. No one. All that was there was a post-it note on the fridge.

_Had to leave early. Make your own breakfast. Lock the door when you leave. -_Mom

Oh thanks mom..for ruining my mood.

**Meanwhile...**

"Spencer!" My mom yelled from downstairs. How the hell did she get in my house?

"What?" I yelled back, slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing up there? You're going to be late for work!"

"I'm 25 years old mom, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. Stop trying to live my life." I said, slipping on my last piece of clothing. "And how did you get in my house?"

"I made my own key. Your father also has one..and Melissa."

"What?" I yelled. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. My mother was looking through my fridge.

"Why don't you have any organic food in here?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to attract annoying two legged bugs that like to eat salad." I replied, snidely.

My mother gave me a look. "Spencer, I just want to make sure your life is.."

"My life is what? Perfect? Well mother, I'm sorry to tell you this but my life is not perfect. It will never be. No matter how hard you try..my life will never be perfect. Ever."

I grabbed my keys and headed outside to my car, slamming the door behind me.

Thoughts of Sarah and I's first fight flooded through my mind.

_Aria and I were sitting in my office, talking about the latest fashion trends._

_"Oh what about suspenders? They're in these days, right?" I joked._

_Aria shook her head and laughed._

_"You're crazy, Spence."_

_My door flew open and my amazing, soon to be wife walked in. She didn't look too happy._

_"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Aria spoke._

_"Can I have a second to talk to Spencer, please?" She asked, her eyes glaring at me._

_Aria nodded and gave Sarah and I a moment to speak with each other._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, before standing up and walking over to her._

_She took a step back._

_"Don't come any closer or I swear to god.." Anger flared through her voice._

_"What did I do?"_

_"Alison told me what you did.." She said as a single tear began flowing down her cheek. "How could you do that to me?"_

_My eyes narrowed. "I don't understand.." I started. "Please tell me what I did."_

_"She said she saw you with some girl..you guys were talking and giggling with each other..then..then you kissed her." Her eyes were glossy and her tears began flowing down her face._

_I sighed deeply. How did she believe Alison. She knows Alison and I's history._

_"Just tell me..what's her name?" She said, her voice shaky and broken._

_"Sarah..I don't know her name because I did no such thing." I started. "How could you believe her? You know how much I love you."_

_"That's what they all say." She spoke._

_I let out another sigh and shook my head in disbelief._

_"So I'm a 'they' now?"_

_She looked at me with a look of determination._

_"You always were a 'they'."_

_And with that, she stormed out of my office with tears still flowing down her face. My heart dropped to my stomach and I couldn't breathe. Aria stormed in my office._

_"Spencer, what the hell is wrong with.." Her voice died as she looked over at me and frowned. She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck._

I sat in my car for a while, thinking about all the possible things I could have done to stop her from walking out on me that day. Four days after Sarah and I's fight, we made up and made..something else.

God, I need to learn how to get over her. She left me and I need to accept that. My phone buzzed. I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw that I had one new text message..from Emily.

**Hey xox -Emily**

**Hi. What's up? -Spencer**

**I don't know, but I wanted to talk to you. oxo**

**Okay sure, what about?**

**Nothing important, just a regular girl to girl conversation. :P**

**:) Awe I'm about to go to work right now so..meet up later?**

**Of course. I'll come to your house. Just text me when you leave work.**

**Okay bye Emily. (:**

**Bye oxox**

My day just went from bad to slightly better due to texting Emily Fields, a person who just went from a total stranger to the friend whom I feel like I can tell anything to and get horny drunk around in a matter of three days.

That's a job well done in the Hastings handbook. I smiled to myself as I drove off to work completely forgetting about the little 'fight' I had with my mother.

**Later That Day..**

"Oh my gosh Em! That's great!" Hanna beamed as I told her my news. "I was wondering when they were going to call you."

"I know right. It took them long enough."

She then started talking about how I had to go shopping and how I had to learn how to speak different languages to impress girls. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I told you that I'm not ready to date anyone yet..not after-"

"Don't even say it." Hanna interrupted, raising her hand up to close my mouth.

I sighed heavily. Gee, thanks Hanna. Thanks for your sympathy.

_Aria, Hanna, and I were all strolling down to the sidewalk of my street. The stars shone dimmly in the night sky, but bright enough so that we can see where we were going. Which was to my house._

_"I do not want to go home yet. My mom and dad might yell at me for running off with 'him' yesterday." Aria confessed, stopping in her tracks._

_I have no idea why she does this, but Aria always refers to her boyfriend as 'him' or 'he' when she talks about him around us. We don't even know her boyfriend's name._

_"Why don't you say his name? We're not going to tell your mom and dad." Hanna said, slightly irritated and playfully punched Aria in the arm._

_Aria rubbed her arm and parted her mouth slightly. It was her 'hey-that-kinda-hurt' look. Hanna and I both let out a small laugh before we linked arms with each other. Aria eventually joined in as we began walking again towards my home._

_"How about we all just sleepover at my house?" I suggested. "My mother would love a reason to cook."_

_"Sounds good to me." Aria smiled._

_"Yeah sure. Cool with me." Hanna said nonchalantly. "At least we won't stay at my house like we always do."_

_We all let out a chuckle, but it was quickly silenced by the sound of sirens. Ambulance sirens. They were heading towards my house. Mom. I unlinked my arms from Hanna's and began to sprint, which was quite difficult considering the fact that I'm wearing heels._

_I soon heard heels clanking behind me. Aria and Hanna were running too. As I became closer, there was a crowd of people standing around my home. That could only mean one thing. My heart sank to my stomach. Oh god, I hope my mother is okay._

_"Emily!" I heard someone yell. I made my way through the crowd of people. "Emily!" _

_I let out a sigh of relief as I came across a short brunette that looked like she was in her middle 30s. Mom._

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

_Hanna and Aria followed behind me. My mom grabbed both of my hands. Tears began to stream down her face._

_"Is dad okay?" I asked, breathing heavily._

_"Your father is fine..and safe." She squeezed my hands. "They..they..I don't-"_

_"Mom, just calm down..take your time." She took two deep breaths as her tears kept falling._

_"They found a body.." She let my hands fall to my side. "They think it's.. Maya."_

_My heart broke into billions of pieces and I couldn't breathe. Everything in me felt weak. Good thing Aria and Hanna were standing behind me because I would have fainted._

_I watched as my girlfriend's body got carried onto a stretcher into a strange looking vehicle. I had just gotten off the phone with Maya right before we left my house earlier today..we were fighting._

_Hanna's arms wrapped around my waist capturing me into a hug. Aria whispered things into my ear and was rubbing my back. My tears then fell and sobs escaped my lips._

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sobbed into Hanna's shoulder._

_"Everything is going to be fine..you still have Hanna and I." Aria whispered, just loud enough so that only her, Hanna, and I could hear._

_"Girls, take her inside. She doesn't need to be out here." I heard my mother say._

I was so angry at myself that day. I thought Maya's death was my fault..which I still partially do think it's my fault. If I wouldn't have started that argument..which was over something really stupid by the way. Jealousy is stupid..right?

"Are you okay, Emily?" Hanna asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah..hey, do you think Maya would be proud of me?" I tilted my head to the left and smiled. "She did get me to try out for swimming."

Hanna smiled widely. "She'd be more proud of you than I am, Em."

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled as I heard a knock at my door. Emily was here..and she wants to talk. Awe. Talk. I swung the door open and there she was, in a white tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. She smirked at me.

"Checking me out already?" She said. "I haven't even walked through the door yet."

I scoffed. "Oh please." I started. "You and I basically have the same anatomy so, what would I be checking out, exactly?"

I turned around and began walking into my kitchen.

"Well," She followed me into the kitchen. "I have abs..and you don't." She smiled.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, now turning around to face her.

"Just a lucky guess." She smirked once again. "Unless you would like to prove to me that my theory was wrong."

I let out a small laugh. "I don't have to prove myself to anybody."

Her smirk soon turned into a light smile. Her and I locked eyes for a moment and god, I swear I could feel the air thicken. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"So..um what are you about to cook?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." I smiled. "I like to make my friends feel at home."

"And you do that by cooking for them?"

"Not just by cooking. I take them out sometimes to a nice restaurant or spend the whole day with them in the park..you know, what friends do."

She smiled softly at me.

"You're a good person, Spencer Hastings."

"I know." I turned back around, now getting the items to cook with.

"Do you know how to make lasagne?"

"Of course." I replied, not facing her. "Make your self at home. Food will be ready in a minute."

"Alright..thank you Spencer."

**Later that day.**

"The lasagne was great, Spencer." I smiled.

"I can tell." She chuckled. "You never put your fork down."

My cheeks flushed.

"Awe," Spencer started. "You're blushing..how adorable."

"You called me adorable the first time we met."

"I know. And I will continue to call you that."

"But why can't I be cute?" I asked, playfully. "Like you."

Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

I chuckled. "You have something hot pink on your cheeks."

She punched my arm.

"You're mean." She covered her face with her hands.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much." I said in my greatest Elvis Presley voice.

Spencer bursted into laughter and it was amazing. Amazing to know I have the power..and humor to make Spencer Hastings laugh. I felt like Hanna when she completed a level in Angry Birds.

"You made my day much greater than it already was." I said, softly now looking at her. "Thank you."

She made eye contact with me.

"And you made my day a hell of a lot better." She whispered.

"Can I tell you something Emily?"

I only nodded.

"I know we've only known each for a few days, but I feel like I've known you for years. You helped me with some of my problems, you make me laugh, you make me smile. I'm happy to have you as one of my friends." She smiled.

The room fell silent. What should I say? I have a love-hate relationships with conversations like these. I mean, I love them because she's opening up to me and I hate them because I don't like to open up to people. Except Hanna. I cleared my throat.

"Uh..thanks." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong Emily?" Spencer asked, scooting a little closer to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

The brunette let out a small chuckle. "Okay Emily. Even I know that isn't true. We were just laughing and smiling at each other and then I go and ruin it by making you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. If you want to leave then-"

"No Spencer." I interrupted. "I want to stay. I'm just not comfortable opening up to you just yet. I mean, you're a really nice person and I trust you..you, I don't know."

"Hey Emily?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Yes?"

"You just did open up to me."

I smiled nervously. "Well, I guess I can do it."

Spencer wrapped her arms tightly around me. My smile lightened and I returned the embrace. Hugging Spencer was like hugging a teddy bear. Soft. We stayed like that for a while until I finally broke the hug.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We..my friend are going to watch a movie." She said, standing up and walking over to the television stand. "How does The Hunger Games sound?"

I clapped my hands excitedly and squealed. I loved that movie..and no, not because of Jennifer Lawrence. I love the movie in general.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. "Hunger Games it is."

She inserted the movie and walked back over to the couch, sitting next to me..but farther away from me. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. Her arms fell around my waist.

"Awe we're cuddling." Spencer said, playfully.

I giggled and lightly punched her stomach. "Silence. The movie is starting."

**After the movie.**

"Can we watch it again?" Emily asked, sounding like a six year old child.

"Hell no. I will not sit through this movie again in one night."

"But I really liked our two hour cuddling session." She whined, playfully.

I chuckled softly and grabbed the remote to turn off the television.

"Come on." I gestured her over to me with my hands and she obeyed, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Nope. I finished up my work that I did on the case." I smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Oh."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Oh."

She laughed softly.

"You know..my mom wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor." She said, tightening her grip around my waist.

"Emily you're killing me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She swiped her arms away from my waist and sat up onto the sofa, her cheeks crimson red.

"It's fine." I smiled at her. "So, why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"You know..become a doctor or a lawyer."

Her head hung low and her face saddened. She looked as if she had lost her childhood puppy.

"There was this girl.." She started. "Her name was Maya. We had dated for about three weeks and I began to fall in love with her..she suggested me to try swimming and I did..for her. I began to love swimming and..and then one day.." Her eyes became glossy as she looked up at me, seeing if I wanted her to continue. I nodded softly and placed my hand onto her knee.

"One day..she was gone. They took her away from me and..I lost it. I didn't swim for at least four months until it finally clicked. Maya wouldn't want me to stop swimming. So I didn't. I rejoined my highschool team and I have been swimming ever since..for Maya."

I smiled brightly at her. That was so sweet. How she kept swimming just to make someone happy. My arms wrapped her neck as I saw a tear slip down her right cheek.

"I'm sorry for getting all emotional..it's just, you're the first person to know the real reason why I want to be a swimmer." She said. Her voice at a whisper.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." I rubbed her back softly as she sighed onto my shoulder.

We stayed in that position for as long as I can remember before we cuddled up and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

"Goodmorning." I yelled, making Emily jump and roll off of the couch.

I bursted into laughter as she jumped up and glared at me.

"That wasn't very nice." She pouted.

"I know but I had to. You were so deep into your sleep and.."

Emily lunged forward and tackled me to the ground. I screamed as Emily's body fell on top of mine. She straddled my waist and began to tickle me.

"Stop." I wiggled under her body. "Please..no. Stop."

"Say you're sorry." She smirked, continuing to tickle me.

"I'm sorry." I said, still wiggling. "I'm so so sorry, Emily Fields."

The tickling sensations stopped and she stared down at me. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched her stomach.

"Do you need me to tickle you again?"

"No ma'am." I joked, making her smirk slightly.

Our eyes collided, making her smirk vanish little by little. I couldn't help but notice that she was still straddling my waist. Oh god..she was straddling me. She cleared her throat and she was about to make her way off of me, but I stopped her. She looked confused for a moment.

Her look of confusion then turned into a look of surprise when I pushed her back onto the floor and crawled on top of her.

"My turn." I smirked.

I took her hands and pinned them above her head. She smirked.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" She started. "I'm not ticklish at all."

I scoffed and began to grind my hips onto hers. Her smirk faded.

"But you are a woman."

My hips grinded onto hers once more but slowly and harder. She bit her lip bottom lip trying to surpress her moan.

"Spencer, stop...please."

I released her hands and got off of her, leaving a speechless and aroused Emily Fields on the floor of my living room.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I smirked.

* * *

**THREE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. FLAMES COUNT TOO. I'D TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO BOOKWHISPERER101 FOR HELPING ME OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday Morning.**

"Do you have all your stuff packed for the sleepover with your friends?" My mom asked, setting the table for breakfast.

"Mom, it isn't until tonight. I'll have plenty of time to pack." I said, now helping my mom set the table.

"God, it feels like you're still sixteen. I haven't heard the word sleepover in years."

I smiled. "But I sometimes I say I'm sleeping over at Hanna's."

"Different. You said _sleeping over _not _sleepover ."_ My mom chuckled.

"So did you tell your friends about the-"

"Only Hanna." I interrupted. I made my way over to the kitchen sink and began to wash my hands.

"Why only her?" My mom asked, curiosity filling her voice.

I shrugged. I really didn't know why I didn't tell Spencer. Aria and I don't even have each other's number.

"Well, are you planning to tell them, Emily?"

"Of course."

My mom nodded and we both sat down at the table. We were sitting across from each other.

"I'm sorry." My mom said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For pressuring you into doing something that you don't want to do. I'm sorry for everything that I have made difficult for you in the past. It's just that..Emily Fields, you are my daughter..my only child to be exact and I just want the best for you."

I smiled softly at her. "You're my mom. You're always going to be rough on me. And that's what I love about you."

She smiled back at me brightly. God, I haven't seen that smile in..I don't know, months.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too mommy."

**Saturday Afternoon.**

"And how long will these friends of yours be over?" My mother asked, firmly.

"Just one night, mom. Why? This is my house, not yours."

"It doesn't matter, Spencer. You need to start focusing on your job because-"

"Business always comes first, I know." I rolled my eyes, irritation veining in my voice. "You know what mother? Unlike, I actually have a life and friends out of work. I just don't sit at my computer desk all day and look over old cases and search for cases that hasn't even happened yet."

"I do not search for cases that hasn't happened..." She crossed her arms. "I make a list of what could happen and how could I fix them."

"Doesn't matter! You're always working. It took you one week to find out about Sarah and I. Why? Because you were always working. Not to mention, you always miss my birthday. I finally see why dad left you." The words spilled from the venom filled mouth.

I immediately felt bad. She was hurt..and she was hurt bad. I can see it in her chocolate brown eyes. Her posture stiffened and her head fell.

"Mom.."

She held up her hand signaling for me to stop talking and shook her head. "No. No. You're right."

"...I am?" Shock radiating through my voice.

"Yes. You are. Spencer, ever since your father and I divorced, my work ethic has become much more intense..and I do this because I'm afraid to connect with the world again..I'm afraid to fall again."

"Oh mom.." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She quickly reciprocated.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you honey. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, breaking the hug and placing a light kiss on my mom's cheek.

"I'm going to a spa." My mom said, causing me to look her in the eye.

"Really?..You? Spa? But you have work."

My mom chuckled and grabbed her keys.

"Have fun mom." I said.

"Thank you..bye." Mom said, before leaving out.

She won't be back for a while.

**At the sleepover.**

"Where the hell is Aria? That bitch was supposed to be here an hour ago." Hanna said, annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, don't talk about my friend that way and she'll be here." Spencer said, looking down at her phone. "At least that's what she said."

"Here." I said, pulling out a box of cookies and handing them to Hanna. "Now eat and shut up."

"You think cookies are going to shut me up, Emily? Really?" Hanna smirked. "How long have you known me?"

"Not long enough I see."

I glanced over at Spencer and saw her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..it's just that you guys are cute. You fight over the smallest things. Cookies. Really?" She said, taking the cookies out of Hanna's hands.

Hanna quickly took them back. "I didn't say I didn't want the cookies. Slow down there attorney."

We all broke into laughter.

"I can tell already you and I are going to be best friends." Spencer said, looking at Hanna.

"No Spencer, we are _all _going to be best friends." Hanna smiled.

Spencer and I glanced at each other and smiled.

"Except Aria." Hanna added. "I hate that-"

"Hanna!" I interrupted.

"No." Hanna started. "She left us. She never called or texted. She had abandoned us for three freaking years."

I crawled over to Hanna and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know she left us okay? But we have to learn how to forgive and forget. She's here now. That's all that matter..right?"

Spencer soon joined in our hug.

"I'm sorry. I just want to hug her too. She needs one." She said.

After our long session of hugging, we heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Aria!" Spencer yelled.

The door opened slowly as Aria poked her head inside.

"Hey guys. I brought a guest. I hope you don't mind Spence." Aria said.

Hanna scoffed and I glared at her.

"Sure." Spencer swallowed nervously. "Anybody is welcome."

Aria smiled nervously and opened the door widely so her and her friend could come in. My face fell at the blonde figure standing before me.

"Alison..?" Spencer, Hanna, and I all said in unison.

My mind suddenly went back to our last conversation.

_"Why do you have to move?" I whined, helping her put her things into the big truck. "I'll miss you too much."_

_She placed her box of diaries, books, and ribbons into the truck and smiled at me._

_"You'll live, Em." She took the box out of my hands and placed into the truck._

_I pouted playfully only to get a quick peck on the cheek. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her soon to be abandoned house. We had been carrying boxes back and fourth all day. Didn't she want to take a break?_

_"Alison, can we please take a break? We've been carrying boxes for the last hour. Don't you want to save some for Jason?" I whined, which caused a small chuckle from her._

_"You're right." She said. "My parents won't be mad if I take a little break, I guess."_

_I let out a sigh of relief as I dropped the box._

_"Thank gosh."_

_She chuckled softly as I let my body fall onto her couch. It wasn't long until she came sat beside me._

_Alison was..interesting. She was a blonde with perfect hair, perfect teeth..perfect everything. Everyone loved her..but everyone also hated her. She knew everyone's secrets. Sometimes she would blackmail people. Which made her the queen of Rosewood High. Alison ruled everyone even though she was just a sophomore._

_"Earth to Emily." Alison waved her hand back and fourth trying to get my attention. "Did you hear anything I said?"_

_"Uh no. I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

_"Don't worry about it. It wasn't important." She stood up and grabbed a box. "I should really get back to work...I'll see you later."_

_"No. I said I was going to help you and I meant it."_

_She smiled lightly. "Pick up a box then Em. I have somewhere to be in a few hours."_

_"Where?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth._

_"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started, but she interrupted._

_"It's fine. I have to meet with my friend in Philadelphia. She's Jason's girlfriend but I'm pretty sure she's gay."_

_I chuckled a little and finally picked up a box. "Why would you say that?"_

_"Because.." A smirk soon appeared on her face. "We might have kissed once or twice."_

_My jaw dropped. Noo way._

_"Jason's girlfriend kissed you? Seriously?" I asked, still a bit shocked._

_"Why is it so hard to believe?" Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink._

_"That's your brother's freaking girlfriend. You don't feel bad at all?"_

_She shrugged. "Nah not really. Besides, he deserves it. I mean, when I was young, he always picked on me."_

_"That doesn't give you the right to kiss his girlfriend."_

_"Why does it matter to you?"_

_"Because I.." I paused trying to figure out what to say. "I thought we had something."_

_She scoffed. "Oh please Emily. If I'm kissing you, it's just practice for the real thing."_

_Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I held them in. I will not let her see me cry. Not now. Never. I let the box that had been in my grip the whole time fall to the floor. I shook my head and made my way out of her house, not even looking back._

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hanna yelled.

"I..I thought she..um..we could catch up." Aria rambled, her head hanging low.

"She needs to leave." Spencer said, firmly. Her eyes glaring at Alison.

Wait, how does she know Alison?

"If she's here then I'm leaving." Hanna stated.

"No.." Aria spoke. "She won't cause any problems, Han."

"Don't call me that." Hanna yelled once again.

"Look Hanna, calm down okay?" I finally spoke.

I glanced over at Alison. She looked as if she wanted to break into tears.

"Let's just give her a chance."

"Hell no." Spencer said, her voice filling with anger.

"Spencer.." Aria frowned.

"I'm with Spencer. She's lucky I'm not slapping the-" Hanna started, but I interrupted.

"Hanna!" I yelled.

Tears began to fall from Alison's eyes. I haven't seen her cry..ever. She then fled out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Spencer sighed heavily, her face was filled with regret. Spencer ran out of the house, yelling Alison's name. That just leaves Hanna, Aria, and I. Uh oh.

"How does she know Ali?" I asked, my mind still whirling from seeing her cry.

"Guys. She was in love with Alison years ago." Aria spoke.

My heart stopped. So..that's how she knew Ali.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SPENCER WAS IN LOVE WITH ALI?! WHOOOAA. LOL NO. BUT ANYWAY, REVIEW MAYBE? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. **


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. ALL REVIEWS COUNT. ENJOY.**

* * *

"Ali!" I ran after her, the sky had no light. It was dark. "Ali wait!"

Why was she running? Where was she running to? I increased my speed and finally caught up with her. We were now at the end of my street. The red stop sigh was evident. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

Guilt immediately washed over me. I had made her cry. Her make up was smeared all over her face. Her eyes were screaming hurt. After I finally caught my breath, I spoke.

"Please don't do that again."

She snatched her hand out of my grip and took a step back. She was about to bolt again but I stopped her.

"Don't..please, I'm sorry." I frowned. "I shouldn't have been so mean. Just..come back."

"The others hate me." She finally spoke, her voice broken and shattered. Depressed.

"No they don't.." I said, unsure.

Before Aria and I met, Alison and I were kind of a thing. We were sneaking around at first because at the time, I was dating Alison's brother, Jason DiLaurentis. Alison had told her brother Jason about her and I at a DiLaurentis family dinner in front of their whole family.

Jason never spoke to me again. Then after Aria and I met, Alison came back into my life. We had been dating for about six months. During those six months, I started to fall in love with Alison. Then she cheated on me..with a guy. I never found out his name.

Sarah came along and then Alison pops up again. This time she tried to ruin my relationship. I don't know how Sarah and Alison met but they were pretty close. Like sisters.

As for Emily and Hanna, I don't know why they don't like Alison. I didn't even know they knew each other. Rosewood really is a small town.

"I'm sure they do.." Alison stated. "I've done so much horrible stuff to them. Especially Emily. Gosh, I wish I could take it all back now."

"You can." I said, gently rubbing her arm.

"How?"

"By coming back to the sleepover and showing those girls..and me that you've changed." I gave her arm a light squeeze and smiled.

She nodded and smiled back. She then grabbed the end of her shirt sleeve and wiped her face.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded once again. "Oh..and thank you Spence."

"For what?"

"For not hating me."

"I could never hate you, Alison."

**Meanwhile..**

"Wait.." Hanna said, trying to make sense of everything. We had explained it to her over one thousand times. "So Ali cheated on Spencer and tried to ruin her relationship?"

"Yes." Aria and I said in unison.

Hanna scoffed. "I would have kicked her ass."

Aria chuckled and shook her head. "Still the same old Hanna."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked.

"It means that you never changed." Aria smiled innocently, causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Oh come on Han, you guys were best friends. Get over it all ready...jeez." I snapped.

"No. Emily I will not fucking get over it. She left us for years!" Hanna yelled.

"It doesn't matter. She's here now and trying to make up for lost time but she can't because you're always ruining it. You really need to grow up."

Hanna shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're taking her side right now." Hanna narrowed her eyes at me. "Where was she when your girlfriend died? Where was 'oh mighty Aria' when you got your heart broken by Ali? Where was Aria when you were laying in bed all depressed and lonely?" Hanna threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh right.." She started again. "Nowhere to be found. I was there the whole time, Emily. Me!"

"And for you to sit here and tell me to grow up.." Hanna grabbed her things and stood up. "You know what..find your own ride home because I'm out of here."

I remained seated on the couch and watched Hanna bolt out of the door. My face went from anger to regret just like that. Hanna and I never had a fight this huge before. I decided not to go after her. She needs to cool off.

I turned my head towards Aria to see tears streaming down her face. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into my shoulder.

It seemed as if Spencer and Alison knew what had happened because they bursted through the door with a worried expression on their face.

"Oh my god.." Spencer said, rushing over to us. "Aria..are you okay?"

Aria's sobs grew louder and louder.

"Wow I thought you were a badass." Spencer tried to joke, but Aria kept sobbing. Spencer knelt down in front of me and gave me the 'Let me handle this' look. I nodded and broke Aria and I's hug.

I watched as Spencer took Aria in a hug and whispered things into her ear, making her sobs surpress a little.

I glanced over at Alison to catch her staring at me. She waved her hand, signaling for me to give them some privacy which meant..oh no. I gulped hard and stood up from Spencer's sofa, making my way over to Alison.

"Can we talk?" She whispered.

**Later That Night.**

I thought I had specifically said no drinks. I guess no one listens to me. Now I have to play babysitter for three adults. Well..two because Alison was already fast asleep in my guest bedroom.

"So you're meaning.." Emily hiccuped. "To tell me that..Spencer Hastings actually spent a month from work?" Emily turned her head towards me and smirked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Aria laughed, now crawling over to Emily and playing with her hair.

"Okay you two." I said firmly. "No more drinks..time to go to bed..now."

They both groaned. "Aria you can sleep in the guest room with Alison. Emily, looks like you're bunking with me."

Aria tried to stand up, but she staggered. I caught her before she could fall and I led her into my guest bedroom. As soon as I placed her in bed properly, her eyes shut and her and Alison cuddled up into each other. Awe cute.

I smiled and left the room, heading back to the front to get Emily.

"Okay Emily, your turn.." My words vanished as Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Emily." I called out.

I heard some noises coming out of the kitchen and went there. It's a miracle. Emily was there...going through my cabinets. Probably searching for something else to drink.

"What are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your drinks?" She slurred, continuing to search through my things.

My theory was correct, as usual.

I let out a small, dry laugh.

"We're going to bed now."

"No. I'm not tired." She staggered.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. "Come on. Let's go cuddle then..I'll do anything to keep you from drinking more tonight."

Emily smiled weakly at me and nodded. She wrapped one of her arms around my neck and I helped her get into my room. I laid her onto my bed and pulled the sheets over her. I crawled in next to Emily and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

I pulled her closer as she rested her head on my shoulder. We layed there in silence for a while until Emily finally decided to break it.

"I'm sorry." She said, wearily.

"For what?" I asked, now playing with the tips of Emily's fingers.

"For letting Hanna leave..I didn't-"

"No. It's fine. We still had a great time..right?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She lifted her head so that she was looking me in the eye. "I always have fun with you."

"Awe. You're sweet when you're drunk."

Emily giggled and rested her head on my chest once again.

"Spencer.." Emily said, her voice fading a little.

"Hmm."

"I like you, Spencer...a lot."

My heart stopped. Did she just..no. She was drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. But..people always tell the truth when they're drunk. She won't remember any of this in the morning I bet.

"Emily.." I spoke, but no response.

She had drifted off to sleep without so much as a warning. How will I deal with this in the morning? Will she remember? Emily Fields, you are never ever getting drunk in my presence again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Everything was blurry. All I could make out of my vision was people..they were dancing. Slow dancing. I was outside. The sound of "Make You Mine" by 2am was blaring through my ears. As my vision slowly returned back to normal, I realized something._

_The people. The backyard. The chocolate brown wood._

_I was at a cabin..but not just any cabin. Noel Kahn's cabin._

_What was I doing here? The only time Hanna and I came here was for Alison when she needed to get something from Noel or when we had nothing else better to do._

_I sighed and glanced around, not really knowing what I was looking. My feet led me inside and they finally stopped. I was now standing in front of the photo booth. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered the first time I was in this photo booth..with Maya._

_It was where we first kissed and I loved every moment of it. Her lips on mine, her hand caressing my cheek. It was perfect until my dick of an ex boyfriend, Ben Coogan interrupted. Ugh what did I see in him? Oh right..nothing. Ben was Ali's idea._

_"She wants to see you." A voice from behind me said._

_I spun around quickly to meet the eyes of the one and the only, Noel Kahn._

_He stared at me firmly. Noel Kahn was the rich boy of Rosewood. His dad practically owned half of the town. I haven't seen him in so long. He had grown a beard, he had gotten a lot taller, he finally got a haircut, and his voice..was manlier. Puberty had worked miracles._

_"Who?" I finally spoke, my arms folding over my chest. "How did I even get here?"_

_Noel glanced over at the crowd of people standing near us and back to me. "Let's go somewhere private."_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you Noel." I said, my tone more belligerent. "I don't trust you and I never have."_

_Noel placed his hand over his heart. He had a pained expression on his face that screamed fake. I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_"You still haven't changed, have you Fields?" Another voice spoke. This one much lighter and softer. More so like a girl voice._

_I turned my head to see a brunette. She wasn't tall..she wasn't short. She had a smirk on her face and I scoffed._

_"Jenna Marshall?" My voice spoke, louder than I expected. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Oh god no." Jenna scowled. "I just came down to tell you that she's still waiting..and that she says she doesn't have much time left." She glared at me. "So you better hurry."_

_"Who is it?" Irritation filling my voice. "Who wants to see me and why would they want to see me here?"_

_"Because it was where she lived before she died." Noel blurted out, quickly covering his mouth from saying any more words._

_Jenna gave Noel a "What-The-Hell-Man" look._

_My jaw dropped slightly. Before she died? Who was she? Were they talking about Maya?_

_"What?" I asked. There was more confusion in my voice now than anger. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on?"_

_Noel was about to speak but Jenna silenced him with her finger and whispered something in his ear, making him nod._

_"She wants to speak with you before she leaves." Jenna sighed. "You're wasting time..just go see her."_

_I gave up._

_"Lead the way." I sighed, slipping my hands into my pocket._

_I had been so caught up in Noel and Jenna's 'secret dead person that wants to see you' drama, that I didn't even realize that everyone was gone. All the people that were dancing..were gone. There was no trash on the floor. It was like they were never even there. But the music still played._

_Now "Still Into You" by Paramore was playing throughout the cabin. Noel and Jenna had led me to a room that I never even knew Noel had in this cabin. This room was different from other room. It was..smaller. The walls were covered in posters. Posters of celebrities that I knew very well. Beyonce. Lady GaGa. Adam Lambert._

_"She's here." Noel called out. He and Jenna began walking out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving me inside a small room with no one._

_"I knew this was a joke." I mumbled._

_"What was?" A voice said. A voice I knew very well._

_My heart dropped down into my stomach. No. It couldn't be. She's dead. No._

_A frosty cold hand fell onto my shoulder, causing me to shiver a bit._

_"Emily?" The voice spoke again._

_I shut my eyes tightly as I turned around._

_"This is not real. This is not real." I mumbled to myself, my eyes still glued shut._

_"Emily, look at me." Their voice at a whisper._

_I took a deep breath as my breathing became unsteady._

_"Breathe Em." I felt their hand land on my cheek, slowly caressing it. "I miss you so much. If you only could open your eyes and let me see those beautiful eyes." I could sense their smile._

_As if they had a mind of their own, my eyes slowly began to open, revealing my first ever girlfriend, my motivation, my everything, Maya St Germain._

_She was smiling up at me._

_"There we go. Your eyes are still as beautiful as ever."_

_"I thought you were dead." I said._

_"Oh I am. I am so dead, Emily." She grabbed my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Can't you feel my skin?"_

_In deed I did feel her frosty skin, but it didn't stop me from intertwining our fingers._

_"Emily, I don't have enough time so.." She glanced up at the ceiling, as if she was waiting for something. Then all of a sudden, a song starts playing. Not just any song. Our song. "Dancing Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum._

_"Can I have this dance?" She asked, causing my mouth to form a light smile. I nodded and her hands fell onto my waist and my arms around her neck. "I know about the Olympic thing. I want you to know that I am proud of you, Emily. I'm glad you stuck to swimming."_

_"I couldn't have done it without you." I whispered. "Every time I felt like I wanted to quit, I thought about you..you were my motivation to keep going."_

_She smiled. She didn't respond. We looked into each other's eyes._

_**I haven't seen you in ages.**_

_"So you like her?" Maya asked, breaking the silence._

_My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"_

_"The lawyer.." Maya smiled genuinely. "Spencer Hastings."_

_"Oh." I chuckled. "No. Spencer's just a friend."_

_I lied...I think._

_"It's okay Emily..to move on. Spencer seems like a really nice girl. You need someone like her."_

_"But I have you.." I admitted._

_**I guess I didn't realize even at the moment, we lost so much**_

_"I'm dead Emily.." Maya whispered. "And I'm not coming back. Emily, you have no idea how much I miss you but one of the main reasons I wanted to talk to you tonight...was to..was to tell you to let me go."_

_"I don't think I can do that Maya.." My smile faded. "I can't let go of someone that I loved.."_

_"You have to..." Maya smiled. "She really enjoys your company and maybe-"_

_"Stop it!" I snapped. "Stop trying to change me. You know how much I hate that."_

_"I'm not trying to change you, Emily." Maya's hand caressed my cheek once again. "I'm trying to get you to live your life."_

_"My life is perfectly fine."_

_"You are still so stubborn." She chuckled._

_Thunder boomed throughout the cabin, making me flinch._

_Maya sighed. "That's my cue..take a chance..let me go."_

_"Wait.."_

_"Goodbye Emily, I love you."_

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned. It felt like every time I blinked, my head pounded. I must have had a drink..or twenty last night. I can't remember anything. And I mean anything. The last thing I remember is Aria crying during the movie we watched. Yeah..Hanna really hurt her feelings yesterday.

The smell of toast, bacon and eggs snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood up from Spencer's bed and made my way into Spencer's kitchen, holding my head.

"There she is!" Alison said, a huge smirk on her face. "Sleep well?"

I groaned in response. Spencer came into view and handed my an aspirin and some water. Then she turned back to the stove, not even saying good morning.

"What?" I asked, playfully. "You can't say goodmorning?"

I took the aspirin and took a sip a water, the aspirin slipping down my throat. I held my head.

"God what did you guys do to me last night?" I asked, groaning.

"Question is.." Aria whispered, pulling me into the hallway. "What did you do to Spencer last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means.." Alison whispered, joining us. "Why is she so quiet today? Did you guys have sex?"

"I have my clothes on, don't I?" I joked.

"Guys..no really, I'm serious. Something is up with her. Emily, do you remember anything from last night?" Aria asked, causing me to shake my head. "Well then..you have to ask her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you made her like this." Alison spoke, her voice still at a whisper.

"Breakfast is ready." Spencer said, walking out of the kitchen. She walked pass us and headed upstairs to her room.

I glanced at Aria and Alison before making my way up to Spencer's room.

"Spencer?" I called out.

"It's open." She said. I peeked my head inside to see her looking at me, fidgeting with her fingers. I walked over to the bed, sitting next to Spencer.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I asked.

No response. "Look, I'm sorry if I did something last night..."

My sentence was interrupted by the feel of Spencer's lips on mine. My eyes bulged out of my head. I was about to pull away, but then stopped when I thought about my dream last night..about Maya. She was right. But just when I was about to return the efforts, she pulled away.

My eyes locked with hers trying to find some sort of emotion. But I couldn't find anything. She stood up from the bed and started to walk out of the door, but paused before looking back at me. She stared at me for awhile then, walked out of the door, leaving me there surprised, confused..but mostly confused.

Confused as to what that was. Was it to keep me from asking questions? Was it just being friendly? Or was it..genuine feelings. I let my fingers linger over my lips where Spencer's once were. Oh my god...Spencer Hastings kissed me and it felt damn good.

* * *

******I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. **FOUR REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS. 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone had left shortly after breakfast. Emily and I hadn't said anything to one another after I had..kissed her. I honestly don't know what had came over me. She was just sitting there looking all adorable..and I..I don't know. Should I tell her my reason for kissing her? Which was because I wanted to see if I liked her back..which I do. Should I keep it a secret that she had confessed to liking me first? If I tell her, I'll freak her out and she'll never want to talk to me again. If I keep it a secret, I will end up hurting her and she'll never want to talk to me again. It could go either way. I don't want to lose her as a friend already. Gosh, I'm such a screw-up.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. It was probably Aria wanting to check up on me. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Hanna standing on the other end.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, snidely. My mind flashed to Aria. Her crying last night all because of Hanna.

She had an apologetic look on her face. Her eyes were sad and puffy. It seemed as if she had been crying all night..or day. "Are the others here?" She asked, her voice cracking with each word.

"No they are gone..why do you ask? Do you want to yell at them and make them cry?" My voice filling with anger.

Hanna puffed. "I didn't mean to make Aria cry.." Her arms now hugging her shoulders. "Can I..can I come in and explain? Please? I promise I won't yell or anything." Her voice was sincere and desperate. "I can't talk to Emily because she hates me right now, I'm sure of it...I just really need someone right now and you seem like the only person that will talk to me."

She was on the verge of tears. Her face was reddening and her eyes were glossy.

"Come on." I said, opening the door wide enough so that she could enter.

We sat side by side on the couch. I could hear the soft sigh that escaped her mouth.

"Before Aria moved out the country, her and I were best friends. Like really, really close best friends. So close that she felt like a sister to me. The day I found out that her dad decided to move out of the country, I was devastated. I..I didn't know what to do. She really got me through some tough times and then all of a sudden, she leaves me. She told me she would call us, but she never did. I waited and waited for her to call but.."

She paused to wipe a tear from her eye. I pulled her into one of my signature 'it's going to be okay' hugs and stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It never happened. Then I started going down a dark path..a really dark one at that. I started skipping class more than usual which made my grades look like shit, I stole most of the things I own, Emily and I hardly ever spoke to each other, and I became a drunk..a freaking drunk. I went to jail once for it, you know." A small smile crept onto her face as she looked up at me. It disappeared quickly. "Emily was the one that made me realize why I had changed. I had changed because I lost a part of me..and I wanted to get that part back."

She sighed heavily and her head then fell. "That's why I was mad at Aria..she made me become the person that I never thought I'd be." Another tear escaped her eye.

"Hanna, Aria went down that road to. The stealing and the drinking. Aria was the same exact person you were when I met her in Philadelphia. It was like drinking was her hobby and stealing was her addiction. But when she moved back to Rosewood, everything had changed. She started drinking less..and hell, she even went back to school to finish her education."

"Why did she start drinking?" Hanna asked, her voice barely at a whisper.

"I really don't know..she was like that when I met her. I was only her lawyer at the time." I chuckled slightly. "She never gave me a reason..maybe you should ask her."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because basically, you two were in the same predicament...maybe she did it for the same reason you did. She was trying to find that other piece of her." I smiled at Hanna's confused face.

"Just ask her, Hanna."

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing down Aria's number and handing it over to Hanna.

"What's this?" She asked, observing the paper.

"Aria's number..you're welcome." I pulled Hanna up from the couch and pushed her to the door. "Now go get your best friend back."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you, Spencer. You're really a good person."

"I know." I folded my arms over my chest. "Now go."

**Meanwhile..**

Aria, Alison, and I were sitting in the living room of my house watching television. My mom had insisted that they stayed and kept me company until she came back from work. I decided not to tell them about Spencer kissing me because well..I didn't have time for their questions.

"Oh this is the part when Jo and Tyler hook up. I love this part." Alison squealed in excitement.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes, smiling. "You love every part in this episode."

Yes..we were watching Twisted. My new addiction, thanks to Alison and Aria.

"True." Alison chuckled.

"So..Aria how did you find Ali?" I smiled.

"Shh.." Aria said, holding her index finger to my lips. "Twisted is on."

"Okay, I'll ask later." I said, looking over at Alison who was into the television. "Unless you want to tell me." I rested my hand on her arm, making her look at me. She blushed a little and a light smile appeared onto her face.

"Aria and I found each other at the supermarket. Apparently we both wanted a candy bar."

"Let me guess," I started, looking over at Aria whom was still engulfed into the television. "A Snicker."

"Yeah...how'd you know?" She smiled, now turning to face me.

"You always liked your Snickers." I chuckled. "I remember you ate a whole box that your dad got you for your 14th birthday."

"I don't even remember that." She laughed. "How do you? Do you have like super memory?"

"No, I remember because it was one of the best years of my life." I smiled sweetly at her.

"And why was that?" She smirked playfully at me.

I scoffed. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking.." I laughed.

"I don't know..what do you think I'm thinking?"

"I think you're thinking that it was one of the best years of my life because we were hooking up." I smirked, making Alison blush a light shade of pink.

"I was so not thinking that.." She spoke softly and her head fell shyly.

My smirk widened and I used my index finger to lift her head. "You so were."

"Hey, you two!" Aria yelled. "Stop flirting and watch this part."

"I've already seen this episode." Alison replied. "So I don't have to watch anything."

"And I'm kind of busy so.." I laughed as Alison punched my arm.

"Wow Em, you've got the magic touch. You go girl."

I laughed loudly giving Aria a high five. Any other day I would have been glaring the hell out of her, but today I just wanted to forget about everything. I just wanted to have fun.

"She doesn't have the magic touch on me." Alison said, her arms folding. "It's more like the other way around." She smirked, all her shyness flying down the drain.

"Really?" I smiled. "Last time I've checked, I'm not fourteen anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alison asked, her smirk never disappearing from her face.

"I can't really put in words what it means.." I inched closer to her face, the distance between us closing in. "I'll have to show you." I whispered seductively.

"Go ahead.." She replied and just as she was about to close the distance between us, I pulled back and smirked.

"But I won't."

Laughter filled the living room and Aria gave me another high five. Alison's cheeks turned fire red. She punched me in the arm once again.

"That was mean." She pouted.

"That was priceless." Aria laughed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "Maybe some other time?" I laughed.

"Don't talk to me, Em." She snatched her hand away and pouted playfully.

Little did Alison know, this was payback. Payback from the all times she had used me and made me think that she actually liked me. I was having fun. The beeping of Aria's phone broke me out of my mean and hurtful thoughts.

Aria pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"A text from an unknown number." Her eyebrows creased with confusion, but only for a minute because that look of confusion had been mixed with sadness. "It's from Hanna..." She gulped. "She wants to talk..right now." Her breathing began to quicken and I rubbed her arm.

"What if she comes to Emily's house..with all of us here?" Alison suggested.

I nodded in agreement and she soon began to do the same. Another beep escaped her phone.

"She's on her way..oh my..sweetness." Aria said in between breaths.

**Spencer POV**

There was another knock at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled, walking over to the door.

Hanna was revealed on the other side. "Okay, they're at Emily's house..come with me?"

"Uh I don't know.."

I don't think I could see Emily right now. I still hadn't made up my mind on whether or not to tell her..and now I would have to explain this whole thing to Hanna.

"Why not?" Hanna frowned. "All of them, including Alison will be there. They're going to try to gang up on me and I.."

"I'm sorry Hanna, but I can't. Not today."

"Please?" She begged, but I still refused. "Why don't you want to come? Did something happen last night or something?"

This time her voice was more worried. "Spencer?"

"Yes." I let her in, knowing that I was going to have to explain now.

"What happened?" Her voice filling with worry and hurt. "Is Emily okay?"

"Yeah..yeah she's fine.." I sat down on my sofa, my not making eye contact with Hanna. "Uh Emily got really drunk last night..and um she kind of told me she liked me."

"I knew it! I knew it." Hanna clapped excitedly.

"But when she woke up in the morning, she didn't remember a thing, which made me doing something really bad..."

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

My head snapped towards Hanna and my eyes bulged in surprise. "How'd you know?"

A smirk crept onto Hanna's face. "Secret.." She sighed happily. "Now keep going."

"That's it. I kissed her and then I left..I left her sitting in my room. I didn't even give her a chance to talk or react...gosh, I'm so stupid. Now she'll never talk to me again." I buried my face into my hands.

Hanna's hand fell onto my shoulder. "Hey, I know Emily and she'll probably act like nothing ever happened..that's if you want her to. I mean, if you need time..she really does know how to shut you out. She can go weeks without talking to you. Oh and don't even get me started on sleepovers. She'll make an excuse to not be there and-"

"How is this helping me, Han?" I chuckled softly, which made Hanna smile.

"But really Spencer-"

"You can call me Spence..you earned it." I smiled. "For making me feel better a little. Emily was right. You do make good out of bad situations."

Hanna pulled me in for a hug and I quickly returned it. She rubbed my back sympathetically.

"I'll come with you." I spoke, breaking out of the hug.

"Really?" She said, excitement coursing through her voice. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just text Aria and-"

"No." Hanna blurted out. "You can't do that. She can't know you're coming..none of them can."

I held my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll just surprise them."

**Later That Day.**

We finally made it to Emily's house. She never told me she lived with her mother. I mean, she would mention her mother, but she didn't really tell me she still lived with her...not that I have a problem with that. I actually think it's kind of cute. I smiled a little, thinking of Emily..and that kiss. Oh my god the kiss. What do I do?

"Thinking about the kiss?" Hanna asked.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?" She smirked.

"Read my mind..how do you read my mind?"

"I told you. It's a secret." Hanna's smirk widened. "Don't forget you have to take me back to your place to get my car."

I decided not to answer Hanna and got out of the car. Of course I would remember. I waited until Hanna got out of the passenger side and followed her lead. She knew the place better than I did. She knocked softly. Like, really soft.

"Hanna..no one can hear that." I whispered.

"Well why don't.."

Hanna's words vanished as the door flew open. Aria. Why was she opening Emily's door?

"Hey," Hanna smiled, nervously. "I bought a friend."

I waved at Aria and she nodded, trying to hold in her laughter. Aria then opened the door wide so we can come in.

My heart sank into my chest at the sight of Emily and Alison cuddled up onto the couch. And were they watching..what that Twisted? Anger boiled inside me, but I bit my bottom lip to hold it in. Why should I even talk to her about the kiss? It's obvious she's not worried about it. I don't even know why Hanna wanted me to come here with her. It's not like they were going to jump her..well maybe they were.

"Guys look who's here." Aria smiled weakly.

Emily and Alison untangled from each other and looked towards my direction. Both of them looked as if they had seen a ghost. Scared. They both parted away from each other quickly. Emily almost pushed Ali onto the floor.

"Hello." Hanna and I said in unison.

Emily cleared her throat. "Uh..you..you guys can..um..sit down if you want."

"No thanks..we're fine." I said, coldly. "We're not here to stay."

Alison stood up and walked over to me. "Spence, you okay?"

I couldn't believe her. Well no, actually I can. Classic Alison move. She was acting innocent, like nothing had happened.

"Fine." I brushed her away. "Go ahead, Hanna."

Hanna nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "Aria.." She started, taking a step toward Aria. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that. You just really destroyed me when you left..you destroyed me. But I now know that I have to forgive and.." She cleared her throat. "Forget."

Aria nodded and made her way to hug Hanna. "I forgive you." Hanna returned the hug and smiled genuinely. "..And I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Aria gave Hanna a reassuring smile.

Hanna's eyes soon fell on Ali. "Alison DiLaurentis." She laughed dryly. "You really put me through hell..you know that? You made me feel like the fattest person in the world..I just wanted to die. I don't think you deserve an apology from me. I think I deserve one from you."

"Hanna.." Emily blurted.

Okay, I have to admit. I didn't see that one coming. I thought Hanna was going to apologize to Alison. That's probably why she wanted me to come over with her...so they wouldn't _really _gang up on her. Well not they..maybe just Emily. She was afraid of Emily's response.

"This is between Alison and Hanna, Emily." I glared at her. "So why don't you let her finish?"

Emily stared surprisingly at me, but that look of surprise soon turned into a look of anger and remorse. She was just about to open her mouth, but Alison interrupted her and reassured her that everything was okay.

"Hanna's right." Alison sighed. "Hanna, I am ashamed for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have never called you those names. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about yourself. I'm sorry." She stared at Hanna, waiting for her to respond. Hanna only nodded and walked past her to get to Emily, but Emily only stopped her.

"Are you going to accept her apology?" Emily asked, her arms folding.

"Guys.." Alison and Aria said in unison.

"No I won't...not yet." Hanna admitted.

"Well don't even bother apologizing to me."

"What does Alison have to do with you?"

I scoffed. I can't believe Emily was taking Alison's side over her own best friend. That was..ridiculous. It made my blood boil even more. Here she was cuddling up with Alison and now she was taking up for her. I gritted my teeth, trying my best to not make a outburst.

"Guys really.." Aria repeated.

"She has nothing to do with me. It's the fact that you're acting like a total snot rag." Emily snapped, her voice raising with every word.

"I just apologized to Aria, what else do you want me to do?" Hanna begged.

I couldn't hold it anymore. Just seeing Hanna pour herself out to Emily and Emily being a total bitch.

"Why are you being such a bitch, Emily?" I blurted, glaring at Emily.

The whole living room fell silent and Emily was now glaring back at me.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the poor girl is sitting here pouring her heart out to you..I mean literally begging you and you're acting like a total bitch."

"Spencer.." Aria tried to stop me but it was too late. I was already gone.

"No Aria. Alison is an evil person. She can really make someone hurt..physically and mentally. I know, I was in love with her, remember? I don't know what exactly she did to Hanna, but I know whatever she did really hurt her. It hurt her so much that the poor girl needs time to accept her apology." I paused to take a breath and continue to glare at Emily. "And you're supposed to be her best friend. You're supposed to stand by her and support her every decision...but no. Here you are..letting your feelings get the best of you while your fucking best friend is standing here begging for your forgiveness. God, I can't believe I actually liked you, Emily."

I went over to Hanna, whom eyes were filling with tears. I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. I took one last look at the three girls. Aria was looking at me, shocked by my rant. Alison had tears in her eyes, and Emily had a blank stare. I couldn't read it. Nothing at all.

"Spencer, wait.." Alison said, walking towards me, but I stopped her.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Not now. Not ever because I'm done with you Alison. I'm fucking done." I turned my head towards Aria and gave her an apologetic look. "I'll call you later okay Ar? I'm sorry you had to witness this."

No response. I made my way out of the house with my arm around a sobbing Hanna, comforting her.

"Thank you so much, Spence. I can't believe you did all of that for me." Hanna said.

"I meant every single word." I admitted it and gave her a light smile. "Now let's go shopping and have a little sleepover of our own..just to take your mind off things. On me, I promise."

* * *

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One week later.**

One week. It had been one week since I had spoken to my best friend. One week since I had spoken to Spencer. One week since..since Spencer had admitted that she liked me. One week since I had become the biggest hypocritical bitch in history. Spencer was right about everything. She was right about me letting my feelings get the best of me..but what feelings? I have no feelings for Alison. None at all.

Speaking of Alison, her and I have been hanging out a lot since that day. I even spent the night at her house a couple of times this week. Alison is a surgeon at Rosewood Hospital. I know, impressive. She works almost all day. I'm surprised that she even had the sleepover with us. That girl is busy busy.

Aria, on the other hand is an English teacher at Rosewood High. She's not that busy...well maybe sometimes when she has to grade papers and stuff. Aria hasn't been around much. It's like, after the incident she just disappeared. I mean, I haven't seen her around town.

Hanna. My best friend..well probably not anymore, hasn't been answering my calls or texts. Alison told me she saw Hanna and Spencer together when she had went to a meeting in Philly. Maybe she had been staying with Spencer. I mean, because I went to her house and no one answered the door, the spare key was gone, and her windows were locked. I treated her so badly and I take it all back. I just want my best friend back.

Spencer Hastings. The lawyer. The girl that finally had the balls to speak up to me. The girl that, even though she didn't know Hanna, stood up for her. The girl that had confessed her liking for me out of anger. I now know what the kiss meant and I would definitely do anything to let her know that her feelings are not one-sided. I couldn't call her. It went straight to voicemail. I couldn't text her. She didn't reply. I couldn't leave a voicemail. Voicemail box was full.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of The Brew door opening. It must have been my time to apologize because entering the brew were the two girls that I had been dying to see. Hanna Marin, whom was in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Hanna? Wearing that? Wow. And to her left was Spencer Hastings, whom was wearing the same. They were laughing at something. I don't know what it was but their urge to laugh at it was gone when their eyes connected with mine.

I swallowed hard and my heartbeat was no longer steady. I stood from my seat and made my way over to the front counter where the two girls were.

"Hanna I've been trying to call you." I mentally slapped myself twenty times. It that how you greet someone Emily? Your mother taught you better.

"I know." She replied dryly. "I've been choosing to ignore those calls..and texts." She glanced over at Spencer for a few seconds.

I sighed heavily and let them walk to their table. I followed.

"Spencer, can I talk to you?" I asked, desperation sinking through my voice.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied. "I don't feel like being yelled at."

"Can I at least sit here?"

Hanna looked over at Spencer, looking for a simple nod or something that says 'sure'.

"Go ahead." Spencer rolled her eyes.

I quickly sat down across from them. There was silence for a while, so silent that I think I could hear my heart beting into my chest. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"I'm sorry guys." My head fell. "I'm sorry to both of you. Hanna, you're my best friend and I miss you. I miss you so much...both of you." My eyes shot to Spencer. "Spencer..I..you were right. You were right but the thing is, I don't like Alison like that anymore. My feelings for her disappeared a long time ago. She's the last person I want to date right now..I swear, we're just friends."

Okay, I kind of went a little over board with that apology. Alison isn't the last person that I would want to date, but when it comes to forgiveness from Hanna, Alison doesn't even exist anymore.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Emily." Spencer said, nonchalantly.

"And I accept your apology." Hanna smiled. "It took you long enough.."

"I know and I'm sorry for that too. I went by your house but you weren't there. Then Ali told me that you've been staying at Spencer's and I thought that she wouldn't want me there."

Hanna reached across the table and grabbed my hand. Shortly, Spencer followed and grabbed my other hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"We forgive you." Hanna's smile widened.

I nodded.

"So you want anything? I'll pay." Spencer suggested.

"Oh yeah..she's not kidding. Each day that I've spent with Spence, she paid for everything. I didn't even have to use my credit card." Hanna laughed. "She's so nice."

I let out a small laugh. That does sound like something Spencer would do, but a sudden urge of jealousy flew over me. Hanna called Spencer, Spence...like they were close now or something. Well, she did stay over at Spencer's for a week. Spencer even got the girl to wear sweatpants for gods sake! It took Hanna months to call me Em. Aria had to force her to start calling me that.

"No thanks. I'm fine." A small smile crept onto my face.

Spencer shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Em, guess what." Hanna smiled beamingly. I nodded for her to continue. "Spencer scored me a date with this guy. His name is Alex Santiago."

"Oh sounds Mexican."

"He's so cute. If only you'd seen him." Spencer smirked. "Perfect hair, perfect teeth..he's also an artist. Definitely Hanna's type."

Just a couple of weeks ago, I only knew Hanna's type. And Mexican was not in her category. Well..who doesn't want a Mexican? If I weren't gay, I would totally take a trip to Mexico.

"Okay, turns out Spencer already knew the guy. They went to the same school, took almost all their classes together." Hanna explained.

"Yeah, all the girls, even the seniors wanted him but he turned them all down. I don't know why because his grades were average. I mean, As and Bs? Come on, you could do better than that." Spencer rambled.

Which made me smile. Okay, that was like the cutest thing ever.

"Spence..r, how did you get Hanna to dress up in sweats?" I said, examining Hanna all the way from her shoes to her upper body. "I've been trying to do that for years."

"Oh easy." Spencer laughed. "I bribed her with a pair of heels. I told her I would buy her heels everytime she went jogging with me."

"She even got me to eat a.." Hanna gagged playfully, "Salad."

My eyes almost fell out of my head. It's amazing how a girl that Hanna barely knew made her do things that I've tried years to make her do.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it." Spencer teased.

"I took one bite and I almost threw up."

I smiled weakly at both of them. I felt like an adult dog who just had puppies. You know, when the dog delivers the puppies, the owner only pays attention to how cute the puppies are and not how obviously in pain the adult dog is? Yeah that's me. I shook it off and decided to change the subject.

"Thank you so much...both of you." I finally spoke.

"For what?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Okay Han," Spencer started, "You have got to stop doing that."

Both girls laughed and then there was me, trying to figure out what was funny.

"Forgiving me."

"That's what friends are for Em." Spencer stated. Em.

"You called me Em." I smiled genuinely. "I've never heard you call me that before."

"I think we've known each other long enough for nicknames."

"My nickname for the both of you is Spemily." Hanna laughed.

"Why Spemily?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"Your couple name is Spemily."

My cheeks suddenly became hot. Burning. Oh no, I'm blushing. My head fell shyly.

"We're not a couple." I claimed.

"Yet." Hanna smirked. "Spencer already admitted that she liked you..and she told me about the-"

"I didn't mean like in that way.." Spencer interrupted. "I meant it like in a friend way."

"Then why did you kiss me?" I blurted out, my mouth closing immediately afterwards.

Spencer's mouth parted slightly, obviously shocked at my sudden outbursts.

"This conversation just got slightly better." Hanna smirked.

"I..uh..um..I.." Spencer stuttered. "I have to go." Spencer stood up, leaving Hanna and I sitting there, her coffee was cold and untouched.

"Spencer..wait.." I called out for her.

I ran towards her and grabbed her firmly by the wrist so she wouldn't break away from me. She paused and turned to look at me. Her eyes pleading for me to let her leave.

"It meant nothing.." She whispered, coldly. She yanked her wrist away from my grip.

Before she could leave again, I grabbed her by the waist.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me." I demanded. "I will leave you alone afterwards."

"What if I don't want you to leave me alone?"

"Then I'll give you some space."

"I know what I want." She gritted through her teeth. She faced me, her eyes angry and lustful.

"Then prove it." I dared her, my eyes staring into hers. "Prove it." I replied once again, this time softer and sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on Drunk On You...

**"I know what I want." She gritted through her teeth. She faced me, her eyes angry and lustful.**

**"Then prove it." I dared her, my eyes staring into hers. "Prove it." I replied once again, this time softer and sweet.**

"Emily.. I really have to go right now." I said, desperately trying to get as far away from her as I could.

She tightened her grip around my waist.

"Spencer." She breathed out, her eyes flashing to my lips. She then started to close the distance between us. Little by little. Those precious lips were getting closer and closer to mine. I wanted so badly to just smash my lips on to hers, but I couldn't. Not right now. Not until I know that her feelings are real. Not until I know completely that my feelings are real. I pushed her shoulders back sightly.

"Emily..I can't." My hands fell onto hers, making her grip loosen a bit.

"Why can't you just tell me one simple thing." She growled, her eyes glaring into mine making my stomach do somersaults. "How is that so hard?"

I let out a deep sigh and her hands fell from my waist to her sides. "You mean nothing to me..absolutely nothing." I lied through my teeth, making sure to avoid eye contact with her. "That kiss meant nothing." I lied again. Why am I saying this? What has gotten over me? "There is no way that I would settle for someone like you." Spencer Hastings, you stop it right now! I ran out of the door of The Brew, not even looking back before my mouth could spill out anymore lies.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled as I slid into the front seat of my car.

Beep. Beep. Someone texted me. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. Hanna Marin.

**Harsh Spence. -Han**

I groaned. My face fell into my hands. I don't know what came over me. It's like my brain had no filter at the moment. I immediately felt a pang of sadness rush over me as I started my car. I didn't go home. I went to the one person that would help me figure out this situation. That helps me figure out a lot of things. From work stress, to a broken heart, to 'mama drama' as she would call it. This person is a life saver. I took a long deep breath before knocking on the door of her house. After a few seconds, the door swung open.

"It took you long enough...oh. Hello Spencer." She smiled brightly.

"I need your advice." I said, simply.

**Third Person. **

Aria Montgomery knocked impatiently on a door she was very familiar with. Knock. Knock.

"You better be here." She mumbled. "We had an agreement."

The door creaked slightly, as the figure on the other side of the door came into view. "It took you long enough." The figure stated, irritation feigning in their voice. "Come and join the others."

A smirk grew onto Aria's face as she walked into the house. It looked exactly how she remembered. As Aria walked father into the house, she saw a man and a woman sitting on the couch. A man and a woman she had known since middle school.

"Great to have you back Montgomery." The woman said, snidely. "We missed you way too much."

"Feels great to be back Jenna." Aria's eyes then went to the man. "Hello Noel."

He only nodded. A small smirk threatening to appear, but didn't.

"Okay, so what's the plan boss?" Aria asked, looking at the figure. "I got them all together like you ordered."

As far as Aria, Noel, and Jenna knew, the figure was a faceless woman. She always wore a veil that covered her face. Jenna had once tried to remove the veil, but she failed. She had gotten screamed at and a couple of hits thrown to her face...but not by the lady in the veil, but by a hired minion dressed in an all black hoodie.

"Great." The lady smirked. "Now the plan is..."

**Meanwhile..**

I smiled as a glass of tea was set in front of me.

"Here you go, Spence." The lady said, the smile never leaving her face.

She always was a smiler.

"Thanks CeCe." I smiled, bringing the glass of tea to my lips.

CeCe Drake was your typical cocky, know-it-all blonde. She had a nice body, perfect teeth, and a great smile. She was definitely a California girl. She and I had met when I took a trip to Los Angeles. She owned a clothing store in LA that I liked to shop at. She was pretty cool when I first met her. I thought that she was going to be a fling that I needed to recover from Sarah, but she was more than that. She was a caring, loving friend that always got me through my tough times. On the last day of my trip, CeCe had told me that she would come visit me in Rosewood, but she never mentioned anything about staying. She had sold her clothing shop in LA and built another one in New York.

"What brings you to mi la casa?" She laughed. "What advice do you need from me?"

I set the tea on the table and cleared my throat. "Well..uh. There's this girl. Her name is Emily Fields. Uh..one night, she was really drunk and she told me she liked me. Then, the next day I kissed her and felt amazing. Then we got into this really bad fight about something and we didn't talk for like two weeks. Today I seen her at The Brew. I was with my friend Hanna and she came up with this really cute nickname for Emily and I then things got really awkward afterwards.." I paused to examine Cece's facial expression.

They were screaming 'slow the hell down but continue'. I took another deep breath. "Emily asked me..in front of Hanna..she asked me why did I kiss her. I was trying really hard to get away from her after that then she wouldn't leave me alone so I told her she meant absolutely nothing to me and that I would never go out with someone like her."

CeCe looked as if she wanted to beat the crap out of me..twice.

"Okay Spencer, first of all that was pretty harsh. I mean, girls have feelings too you know. Everything is not just sugar canes and gum drops." She ranted. "You can't tell a girl that. Haven't your parents taught you any matters? Gosh, I would kill you right now but you're too adorable." We both laughed. "But seriously Spence, that's a no no. Second of all, you are acting like an elementary school kid about the situation. You should have just told her how you felt immediately."

"It's not that easy..."

"I know it isn't. I'm just kidding with you.." She playfully slapped my shoulder, which made me glare at her. "Ugh, you look hideous. Drink more tea..it makes you happier."

"CeCe.." I whined.

"See. You're doing it again. You're a spoiled brat, Spencer. You're such a spoiled brat..but you're cute which makes it easier for people to fall for you. Unlike you, people actually have a heart that's actually full of gold and rainbows and cookies and all that other nice stuff...and then there's you. Whose heart is filled with bad manicures and stinky breath and all that other bad stuff."

I folded my arms over my chest. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"To be more sensitive about your feelings, Spencer Hastings. I know it's going to hard because you're a Hastings and all but at least try to change for Emily..pretend she's Sarah."

"Emily will never be a Sarah..she's better than Sarah." A small smile crept onto my face.

"There you go!" CeCe shouted. "One color of the rainbow just made its way in your heart."

I laughed at Cece's corniness. "Which color of the rainbow, exactly?"

She shrugged. "Whatever color comes first, I guess. Orange? Doesn't orange come first in the rainbow?"

I laughed louder. I loved when CeCe played dumb to make me feel better. That's why I liked to come to her. She's funny _and _helpful.

"No, I'm serious."

**Later That Day.**

All I could think about was Spencer. Her true colors had been shown today. She's nothing but a heartless and manipulative bit...I can't believe she had actually said that to me. At least she had before I actually started to fall in love with her. Spencer was someone I really liked and admired. I admired her for her bravery..for her passion to stay devoted to work.. I admired her for her smartass remarks and..wait. What am I saying? I'm supposed to be disliking her right now. Not talking about how perfect she was.

Spencer's actions today kind of reminded me of Alison...of how Alison treated me. How Alison used me for her own practice. Practice on my lips. Spencer used me for practice. Practice. What is so bad about me that I couldn't have a real relationship? Was it the fact that I was too shy? Or was it the fact that I had graduated college, gotten a Bachelor's degree, and was still unemployed? Maybe my mother was right..about the doctor thing. Maybe I'll be something other than a swimmer. I'll just get a job until then.

I watched as Hanna paced back and forth into her house. She was nervous..and I don't know why. Maybe because Spencer wasn't answering her calls or texts.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Hanna asked, worry shooting through every word.

"I don't.. I don't know. Why should I?"

Hanna stopped in her tracks to catch a glimpse at me. "Emily, you know she didn't mean anything that she said right? I could see it in her eyes. Maybe she-"

"Oh she meant it. She would not have said it if she didn't."

"She wanted you to leave her alone."

"And I was going too." I snapped. "And why are you taking her side in this?"

"I..I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying that I know she didn't mean it. She likes you Em..a lot. Just give her some time."

"I'll give her as much times as she wants." I crossed my arms over my chest. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well if you're Spencer's friend, you're going to have to get used to those harsh words. I've stayed with her for a week and I know that when Spencer Hastings is caught in sticky situations, she fights her way out of it..I guess telling you that got her out of the sticky situation..kind of. Trust me, she'll be over here apologizing in no time."


	12. Chapter 12

Previously on Drunk On You..

**"I'll give her as much times as she wants." I crossed my arms over my chest. "No one has ever said that to me before."**

**"Well if you're Spencer's friend, you're going to have to get used to those harsh words. I've stayed with her for a week and I know that when Spencer Hastings is caught in sticky situations, she fights her way out of it..I guess telling you that got her out of the sticky situation..kind of. Trust me, she'll be over here apologizing in no time."**

**Two Days Later. **

"Mom no, I'm fine really. I've been staying at Hanna's place." I explained to my mother.

"Do you need any money? Do you need your father's car?"

"No mom..wait." I paused, smirking a little. "You'd let me use dad's car?"

"Of course honey, you have your driver's license and you're twenty four years old. I think you're responsible enough."

My smirk soon turned into a smile..a genuine smile. Wow, my mom thinks I'm responsible. After all these years, she finally thinks I'm responsible.

"Will dad be okay with this?"

"He'll be fine. You just be careful okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell Hanna to drop me off there to pick up the car."

"Okay. Bye honey, love you."

"I love you too mom."

I pressed end and shoved the phone into my back pocket. Hanna, whom had just come from work, was sleeping on the couch...snoring. Snoring loudly. But she looked really peaceful and cute so I'll wait until she wakes up.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. My phone buzzed. One new message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the name on the screen. Spencer Hastings. I sighed deeply before opening the message.

**Can you open the door for me? I'm outside. Please. -Spencer oxo**

My heart pounded onto my chest. Should I wake Hanna up? How did she know I was here? I swallowed hard before walking over to the door, careful not to wake Hanna. I know how she gets when she's sleepy. I opened the door a little revealing Spencer Hastings. She must have just come from work because she had on black slacks, a white oxford shirt, and what looked like a clip on tie. Her hair flowed smoothly down her back, a little over her shoulders.

The skin under her eyes were dark..like she hadn't been getting enough sleep but she still looked so beautiful. How can someone so tired and weak still look so beautiful? ( Emily, what are you thinking? This girl hurt your feelings. Get yourself together! )

"Please don't slam the door in my face.." She said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Then I'll wake up Hanna. I don't want that to happen, so that's the only thing stopping me right now." My head fell, my eyes locking onto something Spencer had in her hand. A box. A box with a tiny red ribbon. "What's that?"

She lifted the rectangular box, smiling weakly. "It's my way of saying I'm sorry...to you." She handed the box to me, but I shook my head. "I know it won't change anything, but just..take it please. I got it after I came from work...it costs more than my car."

I took the box from Spencer's hand and observed it. "More than your car..you must really be sorry." I opened the door enough so that she could come in.

**Spencer's POV **

"Very.." I smiled. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that..I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't control what I was saying. Emily, I'm sorry for everything. You just really..you make me nervous."

She smiled softly. "How nervous, exactly?" She whispered.

I watched as she opened the box. In case you're wondering what that is, it's a custom made necklace with a beer on it. On the beer, there's an E. The beer symbolizes where we first met. The bar.

"In case you're wondering, the beer-" I started, but was interrupted by the sound of Emily's voice.

"I know.." Her smile widened. "We met at a bar."

I nodded and she stepped closer to me. Her hand reached for mine and I accepted. I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my free arm around her and her hand fell around my waist.

"I'm glad you finally came..Hanna told me you were gonna apologize." She chuckled softly.

"I want to take you somewhere." I suggested, breaking the hug. "Don't ask where..just trust me."

**Third Person POV **

"I don't think we should be doing this." Noel hesitated. "Maybe we should just go-"

"Backing down Noel?" Jenna asked. A smirk forming on her lips. "Never knew you were such a chicken."

"Am not!" Noel protested almost immediately.

"Are too!"

"Guys!" Aria yelled. "Stop acting like little kids and shut the hell up. We're doing this whether you like it or not Noel." She spoke. "Those bitches deserve worse."

"Now the plan is for me to text all of the girls asking them to join me at The Grille...but they're really going to be meeting with their worst nightmare. I've waited so long for this." Aria smirked, glancing over at Jenna and Noel. Noel looked as if he wanted to just break out running and never stop. He didn't even know why he agreed to this. He doesn't have the power to hurt someone.

"Remember what they did to you, Noel?" Jenna started. "Each and everyone of them had their turn to destroy you and they did..don't forget that. Those bitches deserve everything that's coming to them."

Noel's head fell. He knew Jenna was right, but he still couldn't live with himself if either of the four girls got hurt.

"Send the text." A voice said out if nowhere, startling the three. "Now."

Aria nodded and began typing, adding the four girls in a group message.

**S.O.S Dinner at The Grille. -Ar oxo**

Aria's smirk reappeared as she stared at the figure with no face. She admired this woman..she admired her for her intelligence, her power to manipulate others into joining her group, and her will to never let people see her face..at least not now.

"We better get going." Aria suggested.

**Meanwhile..**

A smile grew onto my face as I watched Emily soulfully swim through the water. She had been going nonstop for twenty minutes now and I just wanted to let her enjoy it. Emily really was an awesome swimmer..and also a fast one. I mean, the way her legs glide through the water like she was meant for it..almost like Emily was a mermaid. She could be. Her love to be in the water. The sun shone perfectly onto her well toned body. Oh god..her well toned body. Her hips, her legs, her..abs. I'm now really glad I chose for us to go here. My lake house. We were at my lake house. The only place I thought would give us sometime to be alone..and talk. ( Just talk, Spence really? I know you want to taste her cherry ChapStick.) We really needed to talk. ( More like suck each others' faces.) I know Emily needed some answers on why I kissed her.

"Spencer?" Emily's smile radiating through the day, lighting up any darkness in sight.

"Huh?"

"Wanna join me?"

"Hell no. I'm fine on land..thanks."

"Oh come on.." She pouted. "Live a little."

I smiled weakly, my mind wandering to what Sarah told me before I proposed to her. Those same exact words. I remember perfect. _Oh come on babe, live a little. _And I told her;

"I'm already living." I chuckled. "If I weren't then I wouldn't be here right now."

"..And I'd miss you like crazy." She admitted, now swimming over to the land and sitting next to me. "You sure your sister doesn't mind if I'm wearing her bathing suit?"

I let my eyes wander over her body. God, she looked really good in Melissa's bathing suit. "Not at all." I replied biting my lip. ( Spencer, did you really just say that out loud? Girl, you have some balls!)

Emily smirked. "What?"

My heart pounded against my chest and my cheeks reddened. Did I really just say that? "Um..I really meant to say that...uh..god Emily, stop that."

She chuckled softly before playfully punching me in the arm.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Stop making me nervous. You can move the wrong way..and I'll still be nervous. Can you just be normal like Hanna?" A giggle escaped my lips.

"Hanna's far from normal.." Emily smiled. "Too bad we left her at her house. She would have really loved this 'Spemily'," She lifted her hands to do air quotes. "Moment just as much as I am."

My head fell shyly. "There's that nickname again..Spemily."

"I actually think it's pretty adorable." Emily laughed. "I mean, we would really make a hot couple, don't you think?" A playful smirk appeared on her face. ( Ahem Spencer, she's flirting.)

I shrugged coyly. "I guess." Emily's index finger fell onto my chin, making my eyes collide with hers.

It was like we were fighting with each other. Her eyes screamed hurt..confusion..lust. I wanted to show her..or at least tell her that the kiss that I had given her was real. It wasn't a mistake. With that being said, I found myself leaning into Emily slowly..slowly..almost there. She didn't pull away so my confidence grew more and more.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. The buzzing of my phone then drew her back. She quickly stood and began making her way inside.

"I'm cold." She muttered, before running inside and shutting the door behind her.

(And to think this day was just about to get better..)

I pulled my phone grumpily out my pocket and read over the message. Aria! I haven't seen or spoken to Aria in weeks. Good to know that she's not dead.

**S.O.S Dinner at The Grille. -Ar oxo**

I shrugged. Why not? My evening with Emily has already been destroyed.

**Sure. -Spencer xx**

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and made my way inside to find a fully dressed Emily Fields.

"Hey, did you get Aria's text too?" She asked, putting her hair into a sloppy bun.

I only nodded. "So are you ready to leave?" She asked, hurriedly.

"Wouldn't want to be late. Now would we?" I smirked playfully before grabbing my keys and purse and heading out of my lake house.

"So.." Emily asked making her way to the car. "Do you think we could start coming here more often? I really like it."

I smiled and I couldn't help but notice that she had been wearing the necklace I bought. "You're wearing it."

Her face fell in confusion.

"The necklace..you're wearing the necklace I bought you."

"Oh..uh yeah. If someone special gave it to me, then I'm going to wear it everyday." She smiled brightly.

I blushed bright red. Oh gosh Emily Fields..you're doing it again. (Take it like a man, Spencer!) You're making me nervous..and on top of that I'm blushing. Emily Catherine Fields, you are going to be the death of me..not literally.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on Drunk On You..

**"The necklace..you're wearing the necklace I bought you." ****"Oh..uh yeah. If someone special gave it to me, then I'm going to wear it everyday." She smiled brightly.****I blushed bright red. Oh gosh Emily Fields..you're doing it again. (Take it like a man, Spencer!) You're making me nervous..and on top of that I'm blushing. Emily Catherine Fields, you are going to be the death of me..not literally. **

The ride to The Grille was quiet. No one said a word..literally. Spencer and I were just on good terms until everything just became..awkward. Awkward because of me.

"Hey um, how about we ditch this dinner and go somewhere else?" Spencer asked.

I chuckled softly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. What would Aria say?"

"Aria would be fine. Today I just want to spend some time with you." She smiled weakly, keeping her eyes on the road. "Please? For me? Don't you want to have a Spemily day..even though it's almost over."

I laughed, nodding my head. "I guess." A big smile spread across her face.

She made a U turn heading back to her lake house. One again..the ride was silent and awkward. We passed by palm trees and cheap motels on he way back. I rested my forehead against the glass of Spencer's car window. (Thinking about Spencer, aren't you Emily?)

"I don't get it." I heard Spencer mumble.

"Don't get what?" My head turning towards her. Her eyes stayed firmly on the road. Not even glimpsing at me.

"You..I don't get you." She smiled weakly. "You're so sweet to me and when it comes to Hanna, you're hard on her."

"Well I've known Hanna for a long time so I'm used to yelling at her and besides, she does really immature things. But with you.." I sighed deeply. "...You're more sensitive than Hanna. I have to be careful."

"I am so not sensitive." She said playfully.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah right. You're the most sensitive person I know..and you try to hind it behind this..person who's not you. This angry person who's not you. I mean, when you said that to me at The Brew, I felt..rejected. No one had ever said anything like that to me before."

"That's because you're not used to rejection."

I grabbed her free hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not used to being rejected by people I genuinely like. I've been rejected..just not by lawyers."

After I said that, we bursted into laughter. Gosh..Spencer had a beautiful laugh.

"Guess you'll have to get used to it."

We finally pulled into the lake house driveway.

**Spencer's POV**

"You should totally come check out the master bedroom." I smirked, making Emily's cheeks turn a color of dark pink. "I've heard that it has the best bed."

"Is that what you say to all the girls that you bring here?" Her head hung shyly.

My smirk disappeared. "What does that mean?"

"Oh um..I just thought that...uh that since you were rich and all that girls would be all over you...I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"Ugh god no. I'm not that kind of person. If I like someone, I stick to them unless they tell me otherwise...besides I haven't slept with anyone since Sarah."

Sarah.

"Oh.." Emily said, nonchalantly plopping down onto the sofa. She patted next to her, giving me a signal to sit next to her. "Do you remember that day I came over to your house and tickled you?"

I smirked. "Of course. After you finished, you were begging me to stop-"

"Don't say it." Emily whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the sofa. "Just don't say it because.." She pushed me back onto the sofa and I let her. Emily then climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. She leaned in close to my ear. "..it's my turn for payback." She took my hands and pinned them above my head.

I swallowed hard. (Get some Spencer!) "I'm sorry for everything..just don't do something you'll regret." I whispered, my eyes closing shut. "I have-"

My sentence was interrupted by Emily's lips pressing against my earlobe, lowering down to my neck. ( Wow, she seriously wants her payback.) I bit my lower lip hard, trying to surpress my moan and kept my eyes shut. I forgot how soft Emily's lips really were. Guys, I mean they felt like feathers. Real feathers..from a bird. ( Well duh. What else feathers are there? Emily really does make you nervous.) I tried to push her off but her grip around my wrists tightened. Emily's lips soon went back up to my earlobe, her teeth lightly grazing it. I gasped, making Emily halt her actions.

"I really think you should stop." I mumbled.

A small smirk appeared on her face. Her eyes were dark and lustful. She released my wrists and led them to her waist. Emily sat up, her smirk never disappearing from her face. "Did you mean it when you said I make you nervous?"

"I did."

"Can you explain to me how?" I flinched at the touch of Emily's fingertips on my stomach.

"You really should stop." My hands gripped her wrists tightly, making her actions halt. "Stop." I pleaded.

Her eyes met with mine. Why does this keep happening? (Kiss her! Now's your chance.) Her smirk now disappearing.

"I'm sorry.." She said, her voice filling with innocence and regret. "I went too far. I shouldn't-"

"Shut up Emily." I chuckled, letting my fingers fall in between hers. "Just shut up." Our eyes never leaving each other..we stayed in that position. Emily straddling my waist, our fingers intertwined, and staring into each other's eyes. And let me tell you, it felt damn good..and not because Emily was practically dry humping me. It felt good because I haven't been in this position in a while. The position where I actually feel wanted.

But it wasn't long before our moment was interrupted and Emily practically jumped off me. (My new name for you Spence, is 'Bad Luck Hastings'.) Emily and I's phones both buzzed at the same time.

"Weird." I spoke, making Emily jump.

"Uh..um..yeah I guess."

I smiled. Who's making who nervous now? I pulled my phone out of my pocket. One new text; Aria Montgomery. I'm so going to kill her. (You better! Humph ruining a perfect Spemily moment.)

**Where are you two? We're worried. -Ar oxo**

I have work tomorrow. I really need to sleep. Sorry Ar. -Spence oxo

I placed my phone on the table on the side of the sofa. I glanced over at Emily and saw that she was glaring at me.

"Work? Really? Why did you lie?" She asked, her voice raising within every word. "Am I some kind of secret?"

"No.." My heart stopped as I stepped closer to Emily. "No you're not a secret. Why would you think like that? I just thought that you wouldn't want them to know where we were, that's all. I never-"

"I don't want to be your secret, Spencer."

"What?" I asked, my heart breaking slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Gosh..you are just.." Emily paused as if she was debating whether or not to say something. Then she stared into my eyes with a look of determination. "You are just like Alison."

She turned away from me, trying to run out of the door but I grabbed her hand and spun her around, now facing me again. We were close. So close that our nosese were touching. I wanted nothing more than to just kiss her right then and there. (Then do it!)

"Don't you ever walk away from me again." I whispered, my voice pleading and slightly cracking.

"Spencer.."

"I don't ever.." My hand fell onto Emily's cheek. "I don't ever want you to be my secret..not now..not ever." My eyes flicked onto her lips. "You're too beautiful to be anyone's secret."

**At The Grille. [ No Ones POV ]**

"I'm starving.." Hanna whined. "And I haven't seen Emily all day..where is my best friend?"

Aria and Alison giggled. "Wow," Aria smiled. "Someone's whiny today."

"That's because when you texted me, I was asleep." Hanna said, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay..before Hanna becomes even more whiny, can we please eat something?" Alison suggested. "Emily and Spencer seem like that aren't coming."

Aria groaned. "They aren't." She was the one whining now. "And I really wanted everyone to be here..together."

"Oh here's an idea.." Hanna's voice screamed sarcasm. "How about we reschedule and eat something now?" Hanna picked up the menu that was sitting on the table. "Waiter." She called out.

"No." Aria shouted, "This has to be done now."

"And you said Hanna is being whiny." Alison snarled, looking over the menu with Hanna. "Oh that looks nice."

Aria's phone rang throughout the empty restaurant. She excused herself from the table and made her way outside.

"Hey boss, change of plans. Two of them didn't show up."

"Who's there now?"

"Hanna and Alison." Aria gulped hard. "Please don't be-"

"Continue with the plan. I've got something in store for the other two anyway."

"Your wish is my command. Bring me the bait." Aria smiled.

Aria hung up the phone with the woman and looked down the street for him. About two minutes later, the figure appeared around the corner and Aria smirke. The figure nodded and Aria made her way back into the restaurant.

"So did you figure out what to order?" She asked the girls. "Sorry I took so long."

"Yeah.." Alison smiled. "Who was that on the phone anyway?"

"A friend of mine." Aria smiled..but only to hide her smirk.

"Someone we know?" Hanna added in.

"Maybe.." Aria laughed. "Maybe."

Hanna and Alison's eyes soon fell on the figure that entered The Grille. Their faces fell into a look of terror as the figure came closer and closer to them. Their was a slight smirk on the figure's gentle face.

"Remember me?" The figure asked.

Aria stood from her seat and kissed the figure roughly, making sure that Hanna and Alison saw it. Hanna couldn't believe her eyes. As much as Aria and Hanna had many conversations about how much they hated him...with his mysterious but handsome face, smooth hair cut, and dark brown eyes. As much pain he has put the four girls through, Alison couldn't believe it either. As far as she was concerned, he was dead.

"Jason.." Alison asked, betrayal and fear evident in her voice.

* * *

A special thank you to **0Bloodmoon0** for caring about the story! 3


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shone brightly through the curtains of the master bedroom that Spencer and I were in. Her arms were firmly around my waist and her head was in the crook of my neck. Her breath hot on my neck..and yet it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Good morning." I whispered. "Sleep well?"

She chuckled and her lips grazed my neck. "Good morning."

"Don't do that." I smiled, turning to face her. "Don't do something to me that I can't do to you."

"You can do that to me." She smiled back at me. "You just have to find the right time."

She scooted closer to me, her body was now flush against mine. Her hands soon found their way under my shirt.

"We're not even together yet and you're already touchy-feely." A playful smirk appeared on my face.

"Yet?" She asked. "So you're planning on dating me?" She smiled, her hands still roaming over my stomach.

"Maybe." I pulled her hands from under my shirt and intertwined them with mine.

Her smile soon turned into a slight smirk. "Well how do you know that I want to be with you?" One of her legs overlapped mine.

"I just thought that after last night.." I chuckled. "When you were basically telling me that I couldn't date anyone..that you were saving me for yourself."

"I said that I don't think you should date anyone like Samara, who is basically trying to hit and run..maybe." Her smirk dissolved into a frown..well not exactly a frown. More like a flat line. "You deserve way better."

"And who is better?" I asked, inching closer to her face. "Do you have anyone in mind..anyone in particular?"

"I..uh..I don't know." She stuttered. "Someone like..uh..Hanna maybe?"

I stopped, pushing away a little to look in her eyes. "Hanna? You think I should date my best friend?" I laughed and her leg soon fell from mine. Her cheeks flushed as she sat up with her back against the headboard.

"Hanna's a nice person..I mean, she's cute and she has a great sense of humor..and she has amazing taste in fashion. When it comes to a friend in need, she always has caring words and she knows exactly what to say-"

"Do you want to date Hanna?" I asked, jokingly and her cheeks flushed more.

"Hanna has Alex and besides.." She paused for minute to stand up from the bed. "I have my eye on someone else." She smiled softly at me.

"And who might that be?"

"There's this girl..her name is Tiffany."

"Oh.." Disappointment evident in my voice. "Well..uh..what's she like?"

My heart dropped to my stomach. Was she serious right now? All that stuff she told me last night..was it just to make me stay with her (Poor Emily. I wish I would have known!) ? I can't believe she never told me anything about this Tiffany girl. Did she just meet her? Gosh I feel so stupid (You should.). Actually thinking that Spencer Hastings, a successful lawyer with a beautiful house and an expensive car, would actually like me. My hand soon went to my chest. The necklace. Was this all an act too (I knew Spencer was a cheater!)?

"She's 24 and she's a girl.." She smiled, sitting back onto the bed. Obviously she was a girl. "She's a brunette with a perfect body. I mean Em, she's a total hottie." Her voice was now low and..almost seductive. "She's a swimmer and she's looking right at me." She climbed on top of me, her legs on each side of my waist. I blushed, embarrassed and feeling like a total idiot (I knew she was talking about you Em!...Okay maybe I didn't but I was close.).

"I don't think my name is Tiffany." I smiled as her eyes fell on my lips. Why won't she just kiss me already? It's taking me everything not to just pull her down and crash her lips onto mine. "Just do it, Spence. You're killing me here."

"What?"

I grabbed both sides of her cheeks and pulled her closer to my face, her eyes piercing into mine. "Just kiss me already." And with that, her lips fell onto mine. Our lips moving in perfect sync (It's about time!). I feel like my heart just fell asleep and woke up full of energy. Her tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I parted my lips slightly, careful not to break the kiss. Spencer's tongue shot into my mouth, deepening the kiss. She let out a soft moan and I removed my hands from her cheeks and made my way down to her shirt, balling it into my hands, pulling her closer. It wasn't long until both of our hearts begged for air and Spencer pulled away, a huge smile plastered onto her face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." I breathed out, smiling widely and never taking my eyes off of her.

"Not as long I've been wanting do it." She laughed. "You're an amazing kisser..you know that?"

"So I've been told." The smile never leaving my face. "We have to get out of bed."

She groaned. "Just when the good stuff is starting."

"Well I guess we can stay for a couple of minutes."

Her lips then found mine again and I fell into complete bliss.

**Third Person.**

It had been late afternoon and she still hadn't seen or heard from Spencer..or Emily for that matter. Aria Montgomery sat in her home with her newly introduced boyfriend, Jason DiLaurentis. Jason was the guy Aria had been hooking up with and skipping classes for. He was the reason her parents moved her out of the country. Jason's parents, also Alison's parents, shipped him off to live with his aunt in Philadelphia so Aria would have no access to him but apparently, that didn't work. After Aria had came from out of the country, she had met up with him and eventually, they began dating again..only secretly. But now it was all out and the open...to Alison and Hanna..and anyone else whom they had told.

Jason wrapped his arms around Aria with a proud, well known smirk on his face. He was proud of what he and Aria had become..which they were nothing but minions. To Jason, they were the king and queen of the world. The 'boss lady' had told (ordered.) Jason to stow the girls away and let them rot..which he had done. The two ladies put up a fight, but eventually, they gave out (got knocked out by Aria.) and Jason locked them into an old shed. The shed they knew all too familiar. It was the shed that Emily, Aria, Alison, and Hanna used to go to when they were friends. It was the shed Aria and Jason used to sneak around to when they were secretly dating. It was the shed Emily had her first kiss with Alison...and her last kiss with Alison. It was the shed that Hanna used to go to when she needed to cry..or eat.

"Babe, don't you think we were a little too rough on them?" Aria whispered, snuggling into Jason's abdomen. "I mean, we didn't even give them anything to eat."

Jason shrugged. He really didn't care if the girls lived or not but Aria, she only wanted to scare the girls. She wanted to teach them a lesson to never mess with the love of her life..she didn't want to take their life.

As for Jason, he didn't care. Did he have a reason to care? All the three girls ever did was torture them. Alison always went through his things, took his car when he was asleep, and she always made fun of the way Jason needed their mother for everything(so basically, he's a mommy's boy.). Oh and let's not forget about the big reveal at the DiLaurentis family dinner. Spencer and Alison had been having a thing behind his back. That was Jason's main reason he didn't care about Alison. After Alison had done that, Jason had felt humiliated and heartbroken. He had disowned Alison for years and he still does.

Jason and Hanna never got along. Whether they were fighting over Alison's well being(Jason literally hated his sister so they would fight a couple times.) or whether they were fighting over the last bun whenever Hanna stayed over for dinner, Jason and Hanna never agreed on anything. Wanna know why? Hanna had a huge crush on Jason when she was eleven and he turned her down. Because well for one, she was eleven. Which still didn't stop him from dating Aria. And two; he loved Aria. He has always loved her. And from that day on, they haven't agreed on anything.

Aria's phone buzzed repeatedly. She groaned and grabbed it from the table that was next to the couch. She had gotten two texts at the same time. One from Spencer. One from Emily.

**Was with Emily at my lake house. Heading home now. Sorry for lying. Love you. -Spence ox**

She smiled as she read over the message. Spencer and Emily were together the whole night. She might be on the wrong side right now, but she still thought that her two best friends would make an adorable couple. She opened the second message.

**Be there to make up for our missed dinner..both of us. Kisses. -Em**

She chuckled as she showed both of the messages to Jason. He smiled at them and shook his head slightly.

"They would make a beautiful couple." He spoke. "Even though Spencer is on my hate list right now.."

"Oh come on, just say Spemily one time." Aria whined. "Spemily. Spemily. Spemily."

Jason scoffed. "I wouldn't say that if it was the last word on earth."

"Say Spemily." Aria demanded.

"Spemily."

Aria smiled. "Awe, it's amazing how you give up so easily for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled. "But I think Spencer and Emily would seriously be the 'it' couple...aside from us."

* * *

**I mistakenly placed the thirteenth chapter in chapter twelve but I think I replaced it before anyone noticed..did you guys notice that? Well anyway, I just wanted to apologize and also hear your thoughts on this chapter. Don't freak out about the night before because it'll be in the next chapter. We'll call it a flashback chapter. Oh and I also wanted to address the lack of reviews. The lack of reviews make me feel like I'm not doing a good job. I need more motivation for future chapters guys! How did you enjoy the Spemily kiss? Finally, right? :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER. SETTING: Spencer's lake house. **

_"Spencer stop." Emily mumbled, pushing my shoulders backwards and walking past me. "Don't do that."_

_And to think I was so close to feeling Emily's lips on mine._

_"I'm sorry Emily. I just.." I paused, grabbing her hands again. "I'm not used to girls like you."_

_"Girls like me? What does that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that all the girls that I've dated were stuck up and whiny..even Sarah. But you..you're far from stuck up and whiny. You..god Emily, I-"_

_Emily's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled weakly._

_"Please don't walk away from again."_

_"I won't..if you don't give me a reason." Her breath hot on my neck._

_I broke the hug and pulled Emily over to the couch, making her sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and my lips pressed firmly on her neck. She flinched a little, making me chuckle softly. "You won't have a reason to anymore."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I won't give you a reason." I grabbed the remote from the side of the couch and turned on the television. "I don't like when you're angry or sad so I won't give you a reason."_

_It was silence for a while as both of our eyes were glued to the television, not knowing what we were watching. We were just watching it..and apparently, enjoying it also. Emily leaned onto my shoulder, her right cheek, touching my left. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so gentle and sweet when it comes to stuff like this (well she is Emily Fields, daughter of Wayne and Pam Fields. They taught her well.) ._

_"Spencer?" She called out, her eyes still on the television._

_I hummed._

_"Do you think you could ever get married again?" Shyness in her voice but she turned her head to look me in the eyes._

_I gulped, not knowing how to answer that question. I've never thought about getting married again, but now that she brought it up..I honestly don't know. Maybe when I find the perfect person. Someone I know is really in love with me. Someone I know who won't leave me._

_"When I find the right person..maybe."_

_"What was it like?"_

_I scoffed. "It was kind of the best and worse days of my life..and one of my most nervous days too. I never thought that I would get married."_

_"Why not?" She asked, now climbing off my lap and sitting next to me. Curiosity taking over._

_"When I found out I was gay, I was a player. My first time was in a bathroom stall with someone I barely knew, I made out with a lot of random girls, and my father..he didn't make it any better. He set me up on blind dates." I sighed heavily. "I don't know..I just guessed I would always be a player. They used to call me 'Grab em and Smash em' Hastings."_

_"Oh wow.." Emily said nonchalantly. "How did you meet Alison then?"_

_"I used to date her brother.." I watched as her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought that me dating Jason would stop the thirsties around the school..it didn't so..I met Alison, we were sneaking around while I was with Jason. She told me that I needed to break up with Jason..but I couldn't so she did it for me."_

_"Wait.." She scoffed. "Let me guess..she outed you in front of everyone at the DiLaurentis family dinner."_

_"Yeah, how'd you know?"_

_"That used to be her 'tell everything dinner'. It was where she let out all her secrets. It was how the girls found out I was gay, it was how we found out about Hanna's not eating problem, and it was where we found out about Aria's dad and a teacher hooking up. She outed all of us at some point..to her mother and father."_

_My face scowled like I had just got done drinking a whole gallon of spoiled milk. Wow, Alison really was cruel. How could she do that to her best friends?_

_"Wow." Was all I had to say._

_"Yep." Her lips pursed together._

_"Do you ever think about getting married?" I asked her._

_"Definitely. I want kids so yeah, I want to get married." A small smile appeared on her face. "I thought I was going to marry Maya but, now she's gone."_

_"I'm sorry." My hand fell onto her back and gently rubbed it._

_"No. No. It's fine..I kind of want to marry someone else now."_

_My eyes rose in shock. My lips formed a lower case 'o' and I nodded._

_"And who might that be?" I asked, disappointment crawling over my voice. "I bet she's a catch."_

_"Oh she is..and it's a surprise." She smiled, glancing over at me._

_"Okay, I gotcha."_

_My eyes found the television again and I still had no idea what was on. What the hell is this station anyway?_

_"I'm hungry." Emily spoke again. "Do you have anything here to eat?"_

_"How about we just order pizza?" I suggested, "On me. I'll pay for it."_

_Emily squealed in excitement which made me laugh a little. "Wow, I'll take that as a yes."_

_"How about a hell yes?" She laughed and I nodded._

_Emily's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Samara! Hey!"_

_Samara? Who was this Samara?_

_"Just hanging out with my friend..yeah I'm staying over, why?...Oh I'm sorry maybe some other time?...Friday morning is perfect...okay, see you then. I'm glad you're back into town...okay bye." A huge smile was plastered onto her face as she hung up the phone and tossed onto the couch._

_"Who was that?" I asked, jealousy clear in my voice._

_"Oh..uh just a friend. Her name is Samara Cook. We wanted to be more at some point but she had to leave town. She wanted to catch up."_

_"Catch up." I said, nonchalantly. "I think she wants to do more than catch up with you."_

_Emily's cheeks flushed and she shook her head shyly. "No. It's not like that."_

_"Well I don't think you should go."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because she comes back to town and calls you. Tell me that doesn't sound like someone who wants to be with you."_

_"Even if she did, is that a problem?"_

_My head fell. "Uh..I just um..You said you were looking for the right person and I don't think she's right for you."_

_"You haven't even met her." Emily's voice rising with every word._

_"Don't yell at me." I said calmly. "Please."_

_"You don't know her and you're already judging her." She yelled at me and began walking upstairs, her feet stomping. Thump. Thump._

_I immediately followed her as she went into the master bedroom. I stood in the door frame, staring at her. She was lying in bed observing the ceiling as if it were stars in the night sky. "I thought I told you to not walk away from me."_

_"And I thought I told you to not give me a reason."_

_"You did."_

_"But you still gave me a reason anyway."_

_"Can we just have one peaceful night without fighting? I'm sorry for judging her." I said, choosing not to say her name. "I just want what's best for you...and you know that already. Okay, I admit I got a little jealous and got carried away, but you.." I paused making my way over to Emily and sitting on the bed. "You are precious to me, Emily and I want you to be happy."_

_"Well that's not what it looks like. I told you we were just friends and we're going to stay that way. Samara and I are just friends, Spence." She said, trying to sound as firm as possible. She never took her eyes off the ceiling. "Spencer, I like you..and only you right now."_

_"Emily.." I lied down next to her, surprised at her confession._

_Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to say that to me..without being drunk? "You said the same thing to me when you were drunk that night..that's why I kissed you." I whispered._

_Her head snapped towards me, her eyes wide with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"I was scared..and confused..and you were drunk."_

_"You still could have told me."_

_"I'm sorry." My hands fell on both sides of her face. "I'm sorry okay. Please forgive me. I won't keep anymore secrets from you."_

_"I'm not mad." She smiled in amusement. "Just surprised."_

_I sighed in relief as my hands fell from her face. She wasn't mad (thank jeebus!). No more fighting..for now. No more jealousy..I think. And no more secrets..maybe. The door bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts.  
_

_"That must be the pizza." I scoffed. "Coming!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Third Person.**

Hanna and Alison had been pounding on the shed door all day and night. They hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Why did I even like Jason in the first place?" Hanna mumbled, giving up with the beating and sliding down the wall. She buried her face into her hands. "We are so stupid."

"No we aren't." Alison said. "Aria is. That bitch would be a great actress."

"She learned from the best." Hanna scoffed.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Alison asked, setting both her hands on her hips.

"You were a great liar. Do you remember that?"

"I didn't do anything like this." Alison said, defensively. "I can't believe you're talking about that while we're sitting here trapped inside a fucking shed."

"I didn't want to start a fight. I was just saying that you were a great liar." Hanna argued back. "If you want to take it the wrong way, then go ahead." She stood up, walking towards Alison. "But before you start saying anything, just remember all the shit you put all of us through. Just remember all the shit you put Emily through."

Alison sighed. She bowed her head, stopping herself from making eye contact with Hanna. "I know what I did was wrong, okay? I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated we can't get out of this freaking shed."

"Where the hell are Emily and Spencer?" Hanna groaned.

"Probably together somewhere. They were supposed to meet us at the dinner but they didn't."

"What if they were in on this too?"

"Spencer and Emily wouldn't have done this..especially Emily. She's too sweet to be mean."

Hanna smiled. "Yeah I guess."

"You were always the over thinker of the group." Alison laughed. "Remember that time my mom didn't come home and we were home alone. You thought someone kidnapped her and threw her in a lake. Then you said they were going to come and get us next...Aria was the only one that could calm you down that night."

Hanna laughed and sat down against the wall. Alison followed her and did the same.

"That was a fun night."

**During That Time..**

"Thanks for taking me to your lake house, Spence. I had a really fun time." Emily said, stepping out of the car. I dropped her off at home to pick up her dad's car. "Don't forget about the dinner with Aria and the others. I hope you don't have work." Emily smirked.

I smiled at her. "No I'll make sure of it."

"You know Hastings, you've been taking a lot of work days off. Are you sure you're not fired?"

"Hell no. I'm the best lawyer they've got. Why would they fire me?" I smirked.

"The best?" Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure your mom and dad would disagree with that." She chuckled.

"I'm the best at everything I do."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Emily's mouth twisted into a wide smirk. "We'll see. See you later Hastings."

I watched as Emily made her way into her house. A small smile crept onto my face. I can't believe she's going to be my girlfriend..maybe. I mean, we kissed..a lot. I want her to be my girlfriend. She's definitely girlfriend material.

Buzz. Buzz.

I took my phone out of my pocket and smiled as I read the name across.

**You need to come home ASAP. I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. -Mom **

I love what I've done to my mom.

**Be there in a few. Don't destroy my house. Kisses. -Spencer**

**Do not end anymore of your texts with 'Kisses' ever again. -Mom**

**Sorry. I love you. -Spence**

**:) love you too honey. -Mom**

I threw my phone in the passenger seat of my car and finally drove out of Emily's driveway.

**Emily's POV**

"Mom!" I yelled throughout the house. "Mom, I'm home."

Soon enough, I heard heels clanking on to the floor and a weak smile made its way onto my face. My mother walked towards me, her face filled with worry and fear. She pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed a little at her reaction.

"Where have you been?" My mom practically yelled. "You told me you were coming to get your father's keys yesterday. I went over to Hanna's place this morning and you weren't there nor was she. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sure I can take care of myself." I smiled. "But thanks for worrying about me for the first time ever."

Her face filled with sadness. "Honey, I worry about you all the time. Now where have you been?"

"I was with Spencer Hastings." I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "She and I stayed at her lake house and she took me home." I took out a bottle of water and glanced at my mother. She had a small, devilish grin on her face.

"The lawyer, Spencer Hastings?"

"Yes the lawyer Spencer Hastings."

"As in daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings?"

"Yep," I took a sip of my water. "That's the one. Why?"

I heard my mother squeal in excitement as she ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Tell me. Are you guys friends or something?"

"I..I um.." I stuttered. Might as well tell her. She _is _my mother. "We kissed..a lot."

Mom clapped her hands and practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh my sweetness Emily Catherine Fields! I have got to tell your father."

My cheeks immediately flushed. "Calm down mom. We are not a couple..yet." I smiled shyly. "Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Emily honey," She grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter. "I'm so happy because you've moved on...and with someone like Spencer Hastings. She's a very mature and intelligent adult." She began to dial someone's number. Her smile wasn't a forced one. It was real, from ear to ear and showing her pearly whites. "Wayne? Wayne! Guess what darling...no...No...Okay, just stop guessing. I'll tell you...No, I'll tell you...Okay, you're ready?..Our daughter is dating Spencer Hastings!"

"We aren't dating." I added.

"What do you mean?...Of course I'm excited...Yes, I called to tell you this...No big deal? This is Spencer Hastings...Yes, the lawyer..Uh huh..Uh huh...Okay bye." Mom hung up the phone and set the phone on the table. A small smirk appeared on my face as I watched my mom sit back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well he says it's no big deal and as long as you're happy."

I laughed. "And?"

"And he said I'm acting like a five year old child...who got a barbie doll dream house for Christmas."

I laughed at my dad's words. Well he was right. "He's right."

"I know but I'm just so excited that you've moved on."

"Me too, mom. Me too." I took another sip of my water before pouring it all into the kitchen sink.

"Now that," My mom said. "Was a complete waste of water, Emily Fields."

**Spencer's POV **

"Thanks for coming over and checking on me, mother." I smiled lightly across the room at my mom as she was making her way out of the door. "And for bringing Melissa over. We really need to catch up."

"No problem honey, I figured you would need some company." She smiled back at me. "Melissa! I'm leaving now. Be calm for your sister!" She yelled upstairs.

Melissa's responded with a groan. Right now, she was deathly ill and needed to rest so she's sleeping in my room for a few days and I'll just sleep in the guest room. I laughed and watched as my mom made her way out the door. Once I heard her car pull out of my driveway, I silently made my way upstairs and stood in the door frame of my room watching Melissa. She looked like a disaster. She had a red nose, pale face(I mean, all the color was drained out of her.), and her hair was all over the place.

Melissa and I's relationship when we were kids was terrible. We fought over the most simplest things; dolls, candy, our parents' attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sounding like she had something stuck in her throat.

"You sound and look terrible." I laughed. "Anything that you need? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can tell who the hell is Emily Fields." She smiled weakly as she picked up my phone from the side of the bed. "She's been texting and calling for a while..did you fuck her and didn't call?"

"What? No! Give me that." I walked towards her and snatched the phone out of her hands. "Emily is uh..this girl I like."

Melissa laughed as if I had just said a joke. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious..we even kissed a couple of times." My hand flew to my mouth. (Fuck.)

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "So you did lead her on.."

"I didn't. I won't. I can't." I sighed. "I even bought her a necklace."

"Oh my god Spence! You're really making this girl feel special knowing that she means nothing to you."

"She does mean something to me, Melissa!" I said, my voice rising. "I like her a lot. Like a lot. She understands me and helps me through my problems. She's really funny and smart..she has a great body and..gosh, I can go all day about how perfect she is."

"Please don't." Melissa groaned, falling back onto the bed. "She wants you to call her...like now."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Spence."

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you. At least you've finally let go of Sarah." Melissa smiled. "I love you."

I smiled back. "I love you too, Mel."

* * *

**Still needing those reviews guys. Oh and by the way, school is starting next week and I'm going to be starting my first year of highschool. Yeah, can you believe I'm a freshman? Me neither. But like I was saying, I'm going to be pretty busy..I think and because of that I will TRY to get like three or four chapters ahead of you guys so you won't have to wait so long for an update. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate all the PMs I've been getting about this story. Thank you guys for caring and I hope I'm giving you what you want.**

**P.S. Adding onto my soon-to-be-busy-I-think schedule, I'll be working on another story called "Straight and Fast". It's going to be based off the book "Looking For Alaska" by John Green and is going to be an Emison fanfiction. I'll try to get it published sometime around September. I'm letting you guys know ahead of time.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was about 3 AM when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Hanna and Alison covered in dirt and looking not-so-good. They were breathing heavily and carrying a drunken Emily.

"Woah." I shouted, opening the door to let them in. "What the hell?"

I watched as they walked in. "We found her in front of your door. Her dad's car is in your driveway." Alison breathed out and sat down on the couch, Emily slowly sitting next to her. "She's drunk."

"Am not." Emily added. "I like pies."

Hanna scoffed and paced back and forth. "That bitch locked us in a freaking shed with her boy toy."

"Who?" I asked. "Who did this?"

"Aria and Jason." Alison yelled.

My breath hitched. Aria? As in Aria Montgomery? And..and Jason DiLaurentis? My ex boyfriend? No way. Aria wouldn't do anything like this and as far as I've known, Aria was single. I glanced over at Emily. She was staring at me. Fear and sadness in her eyes. Why would she do this to herself?

"Can I take a shower?" Alison asked. "God, I did not come back to Rosewood for this shit."

"Pies are nice.." Emily smiled dazily. "I want a pie."

"Yeah you can Ali." I made eye contact with Hanna. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

I went into the kitchen and made Emily a glass of water.

"Remember that S.O.S Aria sent to us for a dinner?" I nodded, urging her to continue. "Well Alison and I were the first to meet Aria there then you guys canceled. Aria stepped out to make a phone call, then she came back. We talked for a while and then boom." She made explosions with her hands. "Jason appears, they make out for a while, Jason tries to kill us, then next thing I know we're locked into a shed." She finished as I sat next to Emily and let her drink the water. "God, I'm going to kill her."

"Wait.." I blinked. "If we wouldn't have canceled, we would have been locked in a shed too."

"I guess."

"How did you escape?"

"Alison learned how to pick a lock from the inside." She ran her fingers through her hair, as she walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge. "Got any cookies? I'm starving."

"You're starving, but you want cookies?"

"I can make a song about pies." Emily said, her voice low and sleepy.

"Okay, why the hell is she talking about pies?"

Hanna laughed. "Maya loved pies."

Maya? Is she the reason Emily got drunk? When I got off the phone with her earlier, she seemed pretty calm and reasonable..and flirty.

"What is going on down here?" A voice said, coming from the stairs. Melissa.

"Mel.." I stood up, smiling a little. Melissa glared at me. "Um these are my friends. Hanna Marin and Emily Fields."

Melissa's glare then softened. "Hanna Marin..as in the fashion designer?"

"That's me!" Hanna stated excitedly. "Glad you recognize my clothing."

"Recognize?" Melissa scoffed. "I love!" She smiled happily and looked over at Emily and I. "You two can have the bed. Hanna and I are going to share a bed...right Marin?" Melissa squealed.

"Any person who likes my sense of fashion can share a bed with me anytime."

"Guest room." I added and Hanna nodded.

"I have to shower first then I have to eat."

"I won't mind cooking.." Melissa smiled.

"But I thought you were si-" I started but Melissa cut me off with a;

"No. No. I. Will. Cook. Spencer." Melissa stated, pausing with each word.

"Okay," Hanna started. "I guess I'll go pull Alison out of the shower then."

Hanna made her way upstairs and Emily wrapped her arms around my waist. "Cuddle with me." She said, her voice was soft and dozey. Her hands soon flew underneath my shirt.

"Oh no Missy. We still have to talk about why you did this to yourself." I smiled. "Then we can cuddle."

Melissa smiled at me. "Cute." She whispered. "Even though she's drunk."

"Just cook." I laughed.

**Three hours later.**

Hanna, Alison, and Melissa were all asleep in the guest room. Emily and I were laying in bed cuddled up with her arm wrapped around my waist and my hands softly caressing her brunette locks. She kept talking about pies and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that Aria and Jason would do that to Alison and Hanna..and could have done the same thing to Emily and I if I hadn't canceled. Aria and I have been best friends for years and to think she would quickly turn on me like that is unbelievable. What did I ever do to her?

As for Jason, he had every right to be mad. I mean, I practically used him. I cared about Jason a lot and I would have stayed(used) with him if it wasn't for Alison. I was planning on telling him..one of those days, but I would get scared and back down. I didn't mean to hurt him or make him feel used. Jason was like, one of my best guy friends and when that little incident happened, we both kind of fell out of touch with each other. He stopped calling and texting and so did I.

"Spencer." Emily called out, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Can you make a pie?"

"Emily, why do you keep talking about pies?" I asked, my voice at a whisper but had a hint of annoyance and seriousness in it. "And why did you get so drunk?"

"You ask too many questions." Emily smiled. "I guess I just wanted to have fun tonight, okay?" She shrugged lightly, her elbow knocking into my stomach. "I can handle myself."

"Then why were you on my door step?"

"I.." Emily paused. "I guess I wanted to see you."

"At 3 AM?"

"You're getting annoying." She admitted, nonchalantly. "You're my friend, not my mom."

Friend? So we were just friends?

"Friend?"

Emily scoffed. "What's with all the questions, Spencer?" Emily released her grip around my waist and sat up on the bed. The sun was slowly rising and I could see Emily's sparkly, chocolate brown eyes glaring into mine. "For the last time," She stood up from the bed and stumbled over to the door. "You're not my mom."

"Yeah because I'm your friend right?" Hurt obvious in my words.

"See, you're finally catching on." Emily rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "For someone who said they won't give me a reason to walk away, you sure are giving me plenty of reasons to."

"No actually _you're_ giving _me_ reasons to walk away." I blurted. "You're standing there drunk and you won't even tell me why you did this to yourself. Then, you get angry at me for caring about you?" I stared at her disbelievingly, her glare never leaving her face. "Oh..you want to know the real heartbreaker in this story? Well it's the fact that you addressed me as your friend."

"You are my friend." She replied, coldly. "Look Spencer, I may be drunk but I'm not that drunk."

"Then why won't you tell me anything?" I asked, ignoring the 'You are my friend' part, which broke my heart by the way.

"Because she told me to keep it a secret.." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked, finally sitting up onto the bed. Emily's face screamed fear and sleepiness.

"Sarah.." She said, as she broke into tears. "Your ex fiancé."

Sarah? Sarah? What? How?

"I ran into Sarah.."

**The Next Morning.**

I woke up feeling worse than ever. I had a massive headache, my feet were sore, and my hair was all over the place. The only thing good that came out of the morning was that I was cuddled up with Spencer Hastings. Her breath on my neck was sending shivers down my spine. I can't believe I ran into her ex fiance last night at the Grille. Sarah seemed determined. Her words were so determined. Out entire conversation was about Spencer. She kept telling me about how Spencer was going to come running back to her once she knows that she's in Rosewood and how Spencer was still in love with her and was just using me as a rebound. The thought of Spencer doing that to me is just..heartbreaking. I can't imagine her doing that.

I eased my way out of Spencer's grip and slid out of the bed. I ran downstairs to see Spencer's sister, Melissa sitting on the couch with a box of tissue. She smiled at me and continued watching television.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "What did Spencer do?"

"She didn't do anything..I just really have to get home." I walked to the door but Melissa's voice stopped me.

"You saw Sarah last night..didn't you?" She chuckled. "Is that why you got drunk?"

My head snapped towards Melissa. My eyebrows creased and my head tilted. "What? How did you know?"

"You're running out of here and I'm pretty sure Spencer is still asleep. You kept talking about pies last night, which was Sarah's favorite dessert. I didn't see how Spencer didn't catch on to this."

"Pie was also my ex girlfriend's favorite dessert." I smiled weakly. "And besides, Spencer knows already."

"Then why are you running out of here like that?"

"I'm not running out..I really have to get home."

I turned back to the door and opened it.

"Spencer has been hurt before Emily. Don't fucking hurt her again because of some stupid ex fiance who just wants to get under your skin."

I nodded and made my way out of the door. I got into my car and drove off without looking back.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up feeling empty and alone. Maybe it was because Emily wasn't there. According to Melissa, Emily said she had to go home. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to me again. Her and Sarah met last night and she didn't..well she couldn't tell me what they were talking about..but why? Did Sarah threaten her?

_"Emily, what happened?" I asked her. "Why can't you tell me?"_

_She stood in my door frame silently, with her head hanging._

_"Emily.." I stood up from the bed and walked over to her._

_"Just leave it alone Spencer." She whispered, furiously. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"_

_"Because I care about you. Emily, if she hurt you in any kind of way, I swear I will destroy her."_

_She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room..well stumbled out of my room. A few minutes later, I can hear the front door shut. My mind finally came to its senses as I quickly followed a drunken Emily out of the door. She was sitting on my porch, staring into the night, almost morning sky._

_"Em.." I said. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry.."_

_"You keep giving me reasons, Spencer.." Her voice cracking. "Do you want me to walk away?" Her eyes were still staring out into the night._

_My index finger fell under her cheek and I turned her head towards mine, connecting our eyes. "No." I leaned in slowly with my eyes flicking to her lips. "No." I repeated as our lips met in a short chaste kiss._

_I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't resist. Emily looks even more beautiful in night, almost morning sky. The way her hair flowed down her neck to meet her shoulders. Her eyes seemed darker than usual._

_I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Emily stood up and reached for my hand. I stood up and let my hand fall into hers. She smiled shyly. "Let's go to bed." She whispered. "I'm really tired."_

_I let out a small laugh and nodded with an "Okay.". I helped Emily back to my room and on the bed. Emily's phone was buzzing like crazy and her face twisted into a frown. "Emily?" I said, making her shut her phone off and place it on the side of the bed. "Emily, who was that?" I asked._

_She didn't answer me. She just laid down on my bed and pulled the cover over her._

_"Come on." She whispered. "Go to sleep, Spence."_

_Deciding that I didn't want to another argument, I hopped into bed with Emily and never asked another question about that message she had on her phone. It was her business just like her talk with Sarah was her business. She'll tell me when she's ready. Emily wrapped her arms around my stomach and her lips grazed the back of my neck. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said, her voice low._

_"Get some sleep. You need it." I laughed._

* * *

**Soo..what did you think of Emily running into Sarah? Good? Bad? Pointless? Interesting? Don't be shy guys. Review. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two weeks later..**

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I frowned as I shut the door behind her. "Haven't you tortured me enough?" She plopped down onto my couch with a smirk spreading across her face.

"Not yet." She replied. "I want to have a little more fun."

"God Sarah, you got what you wanted. Spencer and I are never talking to each other again. Can you please give me a break?" My heart dropped to my stomach. Hearing myself say I was done with Spencer is heartbreaking. She's been calling me a lot and leaving me a lot of messages. I miss her so much.

"Don't forget what I have on you, Emily."

I sighed as my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. Spencer Hastings. I sighed and put my phone away. Sarah laughed. "Was that Spencer?"

"Yes." My voice breaking, tears threatening to fall. "Can I please just tell her goodbye? She deserves that."

"I told you." She got up from the couch, walking over to me. "If you ever talk to her again, everyone will know about your little secret..or shall I say big? Huge? Enormous?"

"Okay, okay I get it." A single tear slipped down my cheek. "But why me?"

"Because she likes you and if you ever think I'm going to let her fall in love with you, you have another thing coming. Spencer is mine."

"You left her remember?" I shot back. "You left her on _your wedding day _and..and you broke her heart."

"And you're picking up the broken pieces and putting them back together, which is my job. Emily when I heard you had your eyes on her, I wasn't going to let it happen. I want to fix her just like I broke her. Thanks to your friend Aria, I-"

"Aria?" More tears started to fall.

Sarah's smirk widened. "Yes, once your friend Aria told me where to find you, I had to come see you."

Aria. Aria Montgomery. Hanna and Alison said something about Alison and Jason locking them in their child hood shed.

"I wanted to surprise the four of you at The Grille but Jason insisted so we had a quick change of plans." Sarah chuckled. "And you missed all the fun hanging out with _my _Spencer."

My face twisted into a look of disgust. "Get the hell out."

"Her lips are soft, aren't they? Too bad you won't get to feel them anymore."

"Get out." I said more sternly. "Now before I kill you."

"Oh like you did, Paige?"

My face softened as Sarah walked closer to me. Her eyes were now connected with my glossy and maybe red, eyes. "I own you now." She whispered, venom ripping through her voice. She then walked past me, making sure to bump my shoulder and slam my door as she left.

How does she know about Paige? I plopped down onto the couch and released my sobs as memories of that night flashed throughout my head.

_"Maya, I don't think we should be here." I said, my voice shaking with fear. "Let's go."_

_Maya grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Paige McCullers' house. She smiled innocently at me. "Do you love me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then you'll help me." Maya squeezed my hand. "We're in this together as a couple."_

_I sighed as I nodded and let her lead me to Paige's door. Her hand slipped from mine and she knocked on the door gently. Moments later, Paige answered with an annoyed look on her face. "What?" She spoke, her voice filled with annoyance and anger. "Why are you two here?"_

_I glanced over at Maya and saw her with a smirk on her face. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. My eyes practically bulged out of my head. I grabbed her hand to stop her and looked at Paige._

_"Maya.." I started. "Why are you doing? You told me you were just-"_

_Paige immediately slammed the door and I could hear it lock from the inside. I pulled Maya away from Paige's house and shot her a glare. "What the hell?" I asked, my voice angry and fearful. "What the hell were you planning to do to her?"_

_"Kill her." Maya smirked. "I hate her so much. Do you remember what she did to you?"_

_"Yeah I remember that but that doesn't give you the right to-"_

_"You have to trust me, Em."_

_"Maya, I love you but I can't do this."_

_**Later That Night.**_

_I haven't heard from Maya since that incident with Paige. I can't believe she was really about to kill her. I mean, I know she tried to drown me but I wouldn't try to kill her over that. There was something else behind this._

_There was a knock at the door and I had no choice but to answer because neither my mom nor dad was here. "Coming." I yelled as I ran downstairs. I opened the door to see Maya standing there, covered in blood and shaking. My mouth fell open as I pulled her inside._

_"What did you do?" I said, slightly panicking. "You know what? Don't tell me. Did anyone see you?"_

_She couldn't speak. She just shook her head. I closed the door and pulled her upstairs, into my room. "You need to shower." I pulled her some clothes out my drawer and tossed them to her. "We need to call the police."_

_"Are you crazy?" She yelled. "We're not calling anyone. No one needs to know about this."_

_"What the hell are you saying? Of course someone needs to know about this." I shouted back. "Why did you even do this? We're going to jail. Oh my gosh, we're going to jail."_

_"We are not going to jail, okay Emily? Just calm down." Maya walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I covered it up pretty good."_

_"How can I stay calm?"_

_I walked in behind her almost on the verge of tears. "I'm scared for my life. I don't want to lose you, Maya." After I said that, the sobs escaped my mouth loudly. "I can't lose you too."_

_"You won't."_

_Her arms wrapped around my neck. "I promise."_

Maya never had even gotten caught. The mystery of who killed Paige McCullers still remained unsolved and I can easily be a suspect. It would be really easy to pin the murder of Paige on me. That's what Sarah was doing to me. She threatened to tell the police about Maya and I if I didn't leave Spencer alone, which by the way is going to be really hard because I miss her so freaking much. We didn't even get to talk about our kiss..or shall I say kisses.

The sound of someone beating on the door echoed through my ears. I quickly got up from the couch and ran towards the door. It opened to reveal a worn out Spencer Hastings.

"You shouldn't be here." I quickly said.

"Why haven't you been answering any of my calls or texts?" Spencer replied. "Why are you ignoring me? Gosh Emily, I was so worried about you."

"You shouldn't be here." I repeated. "Please just leave before she sees you here."

"Who? Before who sees me?"

"Don't worry about it okay. Just know that you need to leave..like now."

"Emily, why are you being so mean?" She said, her voice cracking.

My head fell. I was being mean..but I can't risk that secret being out. Maya and I promised to keep this secret and I won't break it.

"Let me say one thing and I'll leave you alone..forever." I stayed silent but quietly urging her to continue. "When I kiss you, it's the best feeling in the world. These past two weeks without you have been a mess. I haven't been to work, I haven't eaten in three days, and Melissa keeps complaining about how horrible of a person you are. But I don't think you're a horrible person. I think you're the best thing that has ever stepped foot on this planet and I want you to know that..that.." She paused, stepping closer to me and using her index finger to lift my chin, connecting our eyes together. "I want you to know that I'm falling in love with you Emily Fields. I'm falling head over heels for you."

My breath caught in my throat. Spencer loves me. Spencer loves me. Spencer loves me. My heart felt like fireworks and millions of butterflies were whirling around in my stomach. Spencer Hastings loves me.

"I just want you to know that." She whispered. Her thumb softly caressed my cheek.

"Spencer." A voice said from my front porch. Spencer quickly pulled away to find her ex fiance.

"Sarah.."

"It's my Spencer Hastings in the flesh. Long time, no see." She smirked. Her eyes flew passed Spencer's and locked onto mine. "Well Fields. Your secret is going to have to come out."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, her head snapping back and forth between Sarah and I.

"I found the murderer to that McCullers case you were working on, Spence." Sarah chuckled, keeping her eyes locked on mine. "And I'm looking right at her."

"No.." Spencer let out. "_You_ killed Paige McCullers?" She spoke with shock on her face and one more thing..hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

"Spencer I can explain.." She spoke. "I didn't.."

"All this time..oh god.." I realized that I had sent the wrong person to jail. It was supposed to be Emily. "I'm gonna get fired."

"Spence-"

"How could you not tell me this?" I said, my voice raising with every word. "God I'm so screwed.." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm so stupid.."

"You're not stupid Spencer, I am. I am so stupid." She took a step closer to me but I took a step back.

"Don't fucking touch me." I could hear Sarah snickering from behind me and my head snapped towards her. Sarah, somebody that I used to know. The person who broke my heart.

"Spencer." Emily called out, grabbing my wrist. "Please let me explain. I didn't-"

"But you did, Fields. You really screwed up this time. Now my poor Spencer is going to lose her job over some unemployed, killer who thinks she can actually persue her dream of becoming an Olympic Gold Medalist." Sarah scoffed, a snicker following. "Like they would really want you."

My lips parted slightly, shocked by Sarah's words. Emily's grip on my wrist loosened and I soon heard a door slam shut behind me. Sarah's laughter echoed throughout the yard.

"She's so weak." She smirked. "Let's go Spencer."

"Where are _we _going?" I asked, my annoyance level higher than ever. "I hope you don't think you can just step back into my life and steal my heart again because it's not going to happen."

Her smirk never left her face. "But I helped you."

"You didn't help me. You destroyed me once again." A look of disgust crossed my face as I stepped pass her and began walking to my car. "Oh and one more thing.." I spoke after opening the driver's side. "Fuck you because I'm not turning her in. I would lose my job before I turn her in so your plan didn't work."

"Say hi to Aria for me." Sarah eyes narrowed. "She's the one who told me about you and Emily." Was her last words before disappearing out of Emily's yard and down the street.

I got into my car, took one last look at Emily's house, and drove off with a single tear now strolling down my cheek. Everything was so screwed up right now.

**Three Hours Later.**

Sobs escaped my mouth. My mother's fingers streamed down my hair in a comforting manner. "Emmy honey, everything will be fine. I'm sure Spencer will understand. She won't stay away for long."

Oh but she will mother. I didn't tell my mom about..that thing because she would freak. She would put me out and I would have no where to go. But if I don't tell her and she finds out from someone else, she won't forgive me and I'll just break her heart.

"And I'm not mad at you for not telling me about Maya and Paige.." She whispered.

My head snapped up to look my mom in the eye. "What?"

She sighed deeply and smiled softly. "I know Maya killed Paige McCullers."

"How?"

"Because I saw Maya that night..I was coming home from work and I saw Maya there running towards the house covered in blood. Then the next day, I heard that Paige had been killed."

"Why haven't you told me about it?" I asked, still shocked by this long time confession.

"I wanted you to tell me on your own. When you came to me and told me that Spencer had left you and she was mad at you, I couldn't hold it in anymore. This is why Spencer is mad at you, isn't it?" I nodded slowly as more sobs escaped.

"I didn't think she would ever find out. I had even forgotten about the whole thing when she came around. She made me happy." I took a deep breath. "I started to fall for her and now..everything is so messed up right now."

There was a soft, shy knock at the door. My mom hugged me before standing to see who it was.

"Oh.." Was all my mom could get out before an out of breath Spencer Hastings came rushing past her and over to me.

"Spencer, what are you-"

My broken voice was cut off by the feel of Spencer Hastings' lips on mine. I immediately reciprocated the kiss and my hand flew to the back of her neck. Spencer's soft hands cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer. I could hear someone clear their throat from behind us. Oh..my mom was still here. I pulled away from Spencer with a shocked expression on my face.

"I don't care.." Spencer breathed out. "I don't care if I lose my job. I can't tell." She smiled as she grabbed my hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I can't tell and I won't tell because I freaking love you, Emily Fields."

My heart fluttered into my chest. "I..I love you too."

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Emily and I were sitting on the couch, giggling to each other without a care in the world. We didn't even know what we were giggling at.

Emily's lips connected with my cheek and I smiled lightly. "What was that for?" My voice at a whisper. She shrugged and smiled shyly, her hand wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Just a thank you..for everything." Her eyes met mine and I scoffed.

"I.."

I was silenced by Emily's lips on mine. My hand found the back of Emily's neck and I immediately pulled her closer. The kiss started off slow, but as soon as Emily's arm held a tight grip on my waist, it quickened and became more firm.

The sound of someone knocking on the door broke us apart and I groaned. Emily giggled and stood up to answer the door. The door flung open to reveal the person I've been dying to talk to since forever ago. My nostrils flared and my heart beat quickened.

"Hey Em," She said, taking a step inside acting as if she had done nothing wrong. "What's.."

"Don't what's up her." I glared at her.

"Aria I really think you should leave." Emily whispered, warningly. "You've already done enough."

"What did I do, exactly?" Aria asked.

"You know exactly what you did." I rolled my eyes, standing up from the couch. "I could kill you right now."

"Oh really, Spence?" Aria smirked. "I thought you would be happy that Sarah was back in town. I thought I was doing you a favor." She glanced at Emily. "And your little girlfriend over here has already killed enough."

"You don't know anything about me." Emily added, sternly. "Not anymore."

"Right." Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Was all that could escape my mouth because if I said more, then I would have exploded.

"Jason." Aria replied. "You guys broke Jason."

Hanna and Alison shot through Emily's door. "Emily," Hanna said trying to catch her breath. "I..We...Aria." Her sentence stopped as she noticed Aria was in the room. "I'm going to kill you."

"And I'll help." Alison added.

They both charged for Aria, but Emily stopped both of them. "Guys." She shook her head signaling to wait.

"Jason was the guy I was dating. My dad found out and he sent me, well the whole family to Iceland. When I came back, Jason was the only person I could think about. We found each other in Philly and I stayed there for a while. He told me what you guys did to him while he was gone..." Aria lowered her head. "And I.."

"What did we do exactly?" Emily asked, completely lost. "I never did anything to Jason."

"Oh come on Em, you know..and Alison knew that Jason had the hugest crush on you. When he found out you were gay, he was shattered. Hanna." We all looked over to Hanna to see her hands balled into fists and she was raging mad, trying to hold in her anger. "Hanna, you and Jason used to fight all the time."

"That doesn't give him the right to lock her in a fucking shed." I added. "Jason really needs to grow up and so do you, Aria. I thought you were better than this."

"Well you thought wrong." Aria smirked. "I love him and we're going to be together forever without any distractions."

She tilted her head slightly and started out the door. She stopped. "Oh and Spence, good luck finding a new job."

I 'mm'ed and rolled my eyes as Aria vanished into the Pennsylvania streets.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bitch." Hanna said, her fist still rolled into a ball. "What a friend she was."

"I actually trusted her.." Emily frowned and walked over to Hanna, wrapping her arms around her neck for a hug. "God Hanna, I'm so fucking sorry."

Hanna's demeanor softened immediately. She was now laughing softly. "Em, we are way past that. That was so like, one month ago."

"It doesn't matter. I chose her over you and I'm sorry."

"Emily.."

"You're my best friend, okay? I won't let that change again."

Hanna nodded and hugged Emily tightly. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too, Han."

I smiled as I watched the exchange between the two. Alison grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into Emily's kitchen. She had a devilish grin on her face and I eyed her suspiciously and said, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." I giggled and Alison punched me softly in the arm.

"What's up between you and Em? Are you guys..you know, like together now?"

I shrugged teasingly and smiled. "Maybe."

Alison squealed quietly. "Maybe?"

"I haven't necessarily asked her yet."

"And why not?"

I clamped my shut as the words were about to fly out of my mouth. _She maybe killed Paige McCullers and I don't want to tell because I love her and I might be losing my job _wouldn't be a good thing to say. I mean, not just yet because I don't know if she actually did it, which is why we needed to talk. Tonight.

"Spence?" Alison whispered. "Spence, are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I cleared my throat and a fake smile twisted onto my face. "Yeah I'm fine. I don't want to ask her because I think I'm going to kind of lose my job." I whispered, half lying.

Alison's hand clamped onto her mouth. "You're losing your job?" She asked, quite loudly. Loud enough that Hanna and Emily turned their heads. I could tell by Hanna's expression she already knew what happened. I swear that girl is a mind reader.

"You told her didn't you Emily?" Hanna asked. Bingo. Emily's cheeks reddened and she nodded shyly.

"Okay," Alison started. "I'm lost."

Emily sighed. "Promise you won't tell."

"Promise."

Emily glanced at me and I smiled and nodded. I wanted to hear this myself.

"My ex girlfriend, Maya.."

"As in Maya St Germain, yeah." Alison urged her to continue.

"She killed Paige, not me. After she did it, she ran to my house and I kind of yelled at her a bit then.." Emily paused to sniff. Her nose reddened and tears streamed down her face. "Uh she told me everything was going to be fine and I believed her. Everything was fine until now. Now Spencer is going to lose her job because she had already solved the case and put the wrong man behind.."

"Woman.." I stopped her. "It was a woman."

"Well woman.." Emily sniffed again. Hanna ran her hand up and down Emily's back in a comforting manner. "..behind bars and god..god Sarah and Aria..they're trying to pin everything on me." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes as more started to fall. "I'm such a screw up."

Mu head snapped towards hers. Emily Fields is no screw up. I walked over to her, giving Hanna a "I'm-going-to-handle-this" look. Hanna smiled and walked over to Alison, giving Emily and I some privacy. I smiled at Emily and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're not a screw up."

"Oh but I am, Spence."

"You're not. Emily Fields, you are the most caring, perfect human being I have ever met and you wanna know what?"

"What?"

I laughed at myself for what I'm about to ship next. "Even after everything you just said, I'm still shipping Spemily crazy." Emily laughed softly and she placed her palm on my cheek.

"Well how about we make it happen?" She asked and my heart pounded into my chest.

"Say yes!" Hanna whispered from behind the couch.

"What she said." Alison followed. "Make it happen."

Emily and I laughed and my laugh soon turned into a smile. I leaned into her but stopped just when our lips were about to touch and said, "Yes." Our lips were now touching and it felt awesome. Kissing Emily always feels awesome. My hand found Emily's chocolate brown hair and I dug my nails into her scalp.

"How cute." Alison and Hanna said in unison. "Ginx." They both said again. "Stop doing that!"

I laughed in Emily's mouth making us break the kiss. "You guys are silly."

"We know." They smiled.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight," Hanna suggested. "On me...I promise."

"I'm game." Alison said.

"We do need to catch up, guys." Emily smiled, grabbing my hand. "I'm in too."

"So am I." I laughed. "I'll go home and take a shower then I'll meet you guys back here?"

The three girls nodded and I kissed Emily on the cheek. "See you later."

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

"Hanna, where exactly are you taking us?" I asked my best friend. "And do you think Spencer will like this?"

"You look hot, Em. Spencer will love you."

"She already does." I smiled goofily. "She told me today."

Hanna's eyes bulged out of her head as she turned towards me. "No way." She smiled widely and narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you say it back?"

"Maybe," I teased while applying more lip gloss onto my lips.

Hanna released a small squeal and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Finally!"

"Stop." I blushed, pushing her off me.

"Spemily is in progress."

"Oh god." My cheeks burned. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my best friend?"

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've decided that this is going to be my last chapter(which will consist of two parts; part one and part two.) for this story so I'll try to make it as lengthy and endy as possible. And who knows. If I get enough feedback for this chapter, there will even be a sequel. Anyways, ENJOY! **

"Hey Alison, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Spence." She said, sitting down next to me on my bed. "What's up?"

"What do you think would be a special place for Emily and I to have our first date?"

She laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Emily is a pretty special girl so it has to be some place fancy."

"My mom is going to be so pissed though."

Speaking of mom, here she is now calling me. I sighed heavily, "Hold on, I gotta get this." I told Alison and she gave me an understanding nod. I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room, into the living room.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone.

"Spencer, hello honey. I just needed to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

I could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. "How would you feel comingour dinner with my new boyfriend and I-"

"Wait," I smiled. "_Boyfriend_?"

"Oh god, don't start."

"What's his name?" I laughed. "Where does he work?"

"His name is Zach and he owns that store in Rosewood, you know, the one that sells the good coffee."

I smiled. "The Brew?"

"Yeah that," She laughed. "But anyway, do you want to come? He says he would love to meet you."

"Of course I'm coming mother," I said. "When?"

"Next Saturday."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. I hope you don't have to work."

My heart dropped. "Oh..uh about that..." I shut my eyes tightly. "I don't have a job anymore."

The end of the line was silent until my mother finally said, "I'm sorry, I must not have heard you correctly. Repeat please." Her voice was more stern and angry.

"I lost my job.."

"You what?!" She yelled, her voice almost bursting my eardrums. "How?!"

"I'm sorry okay, but I can't tell you." I sighed. "I know how much me keeping this job meant to you and I'm really sorry. Something more important than that came up and if you would-"

"What's more important than your job, Spencer?"

"Her.." I spoke, my voice breaking as tears slid down my cheeks. "Her.." I repeated.

The connection clicked off. My mother hung up on me. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and Alison came into view. Her face fell as she ran over to hug me. I sobbed into the crook of her neck and hugged her back tightly. "She hung up on me..."

"Who, Spencer?" Her hands swayed back and forth on my back in a comforting manner.

"My mother.." I sniffed. "I told her that I lost my job and she flipped out... I know how much my job meant to her and I.. I ruined it."

"Hey no," Alison whispered. "No you didn't. You could always find another job just as better and if any other law firm doesn't want you, they're fucking idiots. Come on, you're Spencer freaking Hastings. The best lawyer there is and the best there ever will be, well, aside from your father." I shot her glare as she smiled at me. "Just kidding. You're amazing, okay?"

I shrugged lightly. "I guess."

There was a firm knock on my door and I groaned. I knew exactly who it was. "Don't you have a key?" I yelled. Moments later, my mother stormed through the door.

"Spencer Jillian-"

"Don't." Alison interrupted. "Don't even think about yelling at her. Just because she lost one freaking job, doesn't mean that she'll lose another." Alison spat. "She's an adult and everyone makes mistakes. Even you, so don't even think about criticizing her."

A scowl crept onto my mother's face, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis." Alison smirked. "Spencer's friend and former fling, so I might add."

I chuckled a little, surprised at Alison's statement.

"Spencer is a damn good lawyer and-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Mom interrupted, "That's why I'm so angry she lost her job. My daughter is the best lawyer in the state of Pennsylvania. Hell possibly, in the world." She spoke, her voice soft. "And I love her so very much."

I used the back of my hand to wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered.

"You start Monday." She stated.

"Huh?" My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Your new job," She smiled. "You start Monday."

"No way," I ran into my mom and pulled her into a tight hug. "How did you-?"

"When I was done yelling at you, I was going to tell you about your new job. I hung up on you because the owner of the Kahn Law Firm walked into my place. He wanted to know if you were satisfied with the job you were at now and I got you a deal."

My mom is the best. "I thought you hated me."

"Yeah," Alison added. "I thought you were going to destroy her." She smiled weakly and joined our hug. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hastings. Please don't take me to court."

Mom and I laughed. "It's Ms. Hastings," She started. "But don't worry, you're fine. Don't ever do that again though because I _can _destroy."

"Yes ma'am." Alison laughed.

**Meanwhile..**

"Alison just texted," Hanna spoke as she stepped into her car. I followed. "She wants me to come pick her and Spence up." She smiled. "Apparently, Spencer's mom came over and got Spencer another job."

"I hope Melissa isn't there." I muttered. "She hates me."

Hanna started the engine and a laugh escaped her mouth. "She has a crush on me. In fact, I think she gave me her number that night."

"Ew." I laughed. "Why would she have a crush on _you_?"

"Hurtful Em," She shook her head. "Hurtful."

"You know I love you, Han. We are best friends always and forever."

"Even when we're old and gray?"

"Even when we're old and gray." I smiled. "So you never told me how things went with that Alex guy.."

"Oh," Hanna let out a nervous giggle. "He's an alright guy. I like him, but not like that. I tried to picture us together in the future but it didn't work."

"So you decided on being friends?"

"No, _I _decided on being friends. He doesn't know it yet."

"Oh wow," I said nonchalantly. "Nice move, Han."

"Well sorry if I never had a chance to talk to him because I was too busy hanging out with my friends. Sisters before misters, remember?"

"I guess."

"What would the saying be for lesbians?" Hanna laughed.

"I have no idea."

"You're cute," Hanna stated, pulling out of the driveway.

"I know."

It took us about ten minutes to make it to Spencer's. Hanna kept talking about how Melissa is so obsessed with her and let me tell you, it was torture.

Hanna walked to Spencer's door and opened it without even knocking. "The people who matter have arrived."

"And who exactly are you?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. We turned our heads to see Spencer, Alison, and a woman that looked as if she was in her mid 40s. She had brunette hair like Spencer's and it stopped at her shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned the only people who matter in this world is me." The woman laughed.

"Oh.." Hanna spoke. "I'm sorry, um. I'm Hanna Marin."

"Has anyone taught you to knock, _Hanna_?" She asked, her voice stern.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I started. "She's an idiot."

I glanced over at Spencer and Alison to see them giggling uncontrollably. "Guys," Spencer spoke. "This is my mom. Veronica Hastings."

"Damn Spence, is your whole family lawyers?" Hanna asked, eyeing Mrs. Hastings with a fascinated look.

"Maybe." Veronica teased. "And aren't you the girl Melissa kept talking about? The fashion designer?"

"That would be me."

Veronica nodded obviously impressed.

"Well, I save lives." Alison added. "I'm a surgeon."

"And I'm a swimmer." I smiled. "Maybe you've heard of me, Emily Fields."

Spencer's mom stared blankly at me. "I haven't."

"It was a joke," I laughed. "But I _am_ going to the Olympic Games."

"Really?" Mrs. Hastings nodded, fairly impressed. "Looks like you have a future Olympic Gold Medalist here, Spencer."

"Looks like I do." Spencer smiled and grabbed my hand,intertwining our hands together. "And I'm hoping she's future girlfriend too."

"So she's the one you lost your job for?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really have to go." Hanna smiled innocently. "I told them that I was taking all of us to dinner."

"Oh.." Veronica sighed. "Well I guess I'll stay here then."

"Why?" Spencer laughed.

"Because I enjoy those girls' company."

"I knew it." Alison smirked playfully. "We love you too Mrs. Hastings."

"Call me Veronica."

"Blah," Hanna added. "No thank you. I prefer Mrs. Hastings."

"You're a smartass, you know?" Spencer's mother said and Hanna shrugged. "I love her already."

"Don't we all?" I chuckled.

**45 minutes later.**

We had finally escaped my mother and had made it to dinner. "Thank you for saving me back there, Han."

She stabbed a chunk of lettuce and put it into her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed, then said, "No problem. Anymore questions and Emily would have been busted."

"Since when did you start eating salad?" Emily asked. "You hated when Aria ate it."

I groaned. "Please don't say her name."

"Just the mention of her name could cause a media frenzy." Alison laughed.

"Did you just quote Iggy Azalea?" Hanna laughed. "Really?"

Alison shrugged. "I like her. She's pretty good."

"Nah," Emily smiled. "I hate rap music."

"It's not rap. It's hip hop, my dear Emily."

"But Iggy is a rapper, isn't she?" I added, defending Emily's words. Alison sent me a playful glare.

"Don't defend your _girlfriend._" Hanna teased. "But technically, she's both so you're both correct."

I laughed and gave Alison a high five. "Oh my gosh, we're acting like teenagers."

"I love you guys." Emily smiled. "Even though Alison almost ruined our lives when we were little."

We all eyed Alison and she threw her hands up in defeat. "Hey," She giggled. "That was a long time ago. Instead of ruining peoples' lives, I save them now."

Hanna scoffed. "I wonder."

"You wonder what, Han?" Alison asked, her voice playful and carefree. "I don't really care what you say about me. I know I'm not _that _girl anymore."

"I wonder if I have ever loved you as much as I do now." Hanna saved which elicited a flame of laughter out of all us.

"Nice save." Emily smiled.

I looked over at the entrance to the restaurant and my smile quickly vanished.

"Uh oh.." Alison muttered, making all the girls turn their heads at the entrance at well. "The brother from hell."

"With his trusty sidekick," Hanna added. "And their little mastermind puppet."

A groan escaped Emily's lips and she stood up, her posture stiff and uneasy. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," Alison spoke.

"Don't forget about me." Hanna hopped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom with Emily and Alison following quickly behind.

Now, it's just me.. with the enemies: Aria; Jason; and Sarah. The smirk Jason and Sarah had on their faces was just.. not a good sign. But I wouldn't let them phase me.. on the outside at least.


	22. FINALE PT 2

**HEY GUYS. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON TO GIVE A MORE DESCRIPTIVE VIEW OF WHAT'S GOING ON. ALSO BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FANCY. HEHE ANYWAY. ENJOY!**

"We shouldn't have left her back there guys," Emily commented, fear evident in her voice. "We have to go back out there."

"If I go back out there, I'll kick someone's ass." Hanna stated. "Aria will be the first, then Spencer's ex."

"Can we please not address her as Spencer's ex," Emily rolled her eyes. "Her name is Sarah."

"Well Sarah." Hanna mimicked.

"Looks like we have to kick some people's asses." Alison said, gritting her teeth. "How did they even find us?"

No one answered as neither made an effort to exit the fancy bathroom. "Well?" Alison urged. "What happened to all that ass kicking bravery, Hanna?"

"Shut up." Hanna glared as a small hint of a smirk appeared on Emily and Alison's faces. Hanna took a deep breath and as soon as she made a move to exit, the door bursted open and two figures appeared: Sarah and Aria.

"Hello ladies." Sarah smirked evily. "Why are you hiding in here? We just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Yeah," Aria added. "Talk."

"We were on our way out." Alison glared. "We didn't need a search party."

"Still the same smartass, I see Alison." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Emily placed her hands on her hips and threw her head back. "I'm really getting sick you two and your bullshit stories about how we stole the love of your life or how badly we broke your boyfriend's heart." She spat. "Get the hell out of my way so I can check on my girlfriend."

"Or what?" Aria took a brave step towards Emily. "What is miss goody Emily going to do? Kill me?"

"Back off," Hanna shoved Aria back, making her almost land on her butt. Aria balanced herself and glanced over at Sarah. "I swear to god," Hanna gritted through her teeth. "I will fucking kill you both."

"Try me." Sarah dared. "I dare all of you to try me."

Alison threw the first punch, knocking Sarah against the wall. She grabbed Sarah by her shirt and threw her to the floor. "Challenge accepted." Alison smirked. "Now get up and show me what you got."

Sarah stood up uneasily, still recovering from Alison's first punch. She tackled Alison to the floor and began to throw punches at her.

"Sarah!" Aria yelled. She tried to move but Emily and Hanna had her stuck in a corner. Both of them blocking any chances of her escaping.

"Don't move," Hanna growled.

When Hanna glanced over at the scuffle, Alison was now the one dominating. She had somehow managed to escape Sarah's death punches and began throwing a few of her own.

**Meanwhile**...

"Jason, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear." Spencer pleaded.

Her and Jason were now outside of the restaurant and the sky was dark. No stars, no moon, no nothing. Nothing but the dim street lights that didn't help at all. Jason had a blank expression plastered onto his face. Unreadable. That's what it was. No words, not even pictures. Blank. "I thought you loved me."

"What did it matter? You fell in love with Aria and you guys are ruining my life. And Emily's. And Hanna's. And god, Jason, even your sister. How could you do this to your sister?"

"That bitch deserves everything that has happened to her." Jason spat. "You girls ruined my life too, remember?" His body turned towards the streets.

"Why did you come here?" Spencer's voice sounded exhausted. Like she was done fighting.

"I didn't know we were coming here." He sighed. "I thought we were just coming to eat and go home and watch a movie. This was all Aria and Sarah. I thought we were done with all this."

"Did you tell them that?"

"Why should I?"

Spencer was about to snap when Alison, Emily, and Hanna came bursting put the restaurant. Emily ran towards Spencer and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a huge hug. "I'm sorry I left you." She whispered into the crook of Spencer neck. Spencer immediately reciprocated the hug and let out a small chuckle. "Are you okay, Spence?" Emily asked, not even breaking the tight grip she had around Spencer's neck.

"I'm more than okay."

Jason watched the two, now walking to the end of the street.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hanna asked, anger evident in her voice. She was still breathing heavily after her and Alison dragged Aria and Sarah into a bathroom stall and leaving. "You're not off the hook."

"Actually," Spencer broke the hug and sighed heavily. "Guys, I'm done fighting so yeah. He's off the hook. But stay away from us, okay?"

Jason nodded and gave Spencer a weak, thankful smile because really, he was now tired of fighting too. He had done what he wanted to do, but a small part of him(teeny part.)still wanted his little sister to suffer. He turned around fully and began walking down the street. "Tell Aria and Sarah I'll be at _that_ place." He yelled as if they were going to understand where that place was.

Hanna scoffed and gave Spencer a look, "If you want a couple punches off Sarah, I suggest you go look in the bathroom."

Spencer's eyes widened. "No way." She whispered.

Alison, Emily, and Hanna nodded. "We've got to get out of here." Spencer chuckled.

"I can't believe you three." Spencer laughed, getting out of Hanna's car. "Especially ms surgeon over here." Throwing her head in Alison's direction.

Alison threw her hands in the air, "Hey, she dared me. I wasn't going to turn down a dare and you guys know that."

"That's why we let them rip each others' throats out." Hanna smiled, giving Alison a hip bump. "Oh yeah, I have to work tomorrow so I can't stay much longer. It's already really late." Hanna slumped her shoulders. "I'm tired anyway."

"I agree with Hanna." Alison added, "I am pretty stumped."

"Do you want me to take you home Ali?" Spencer offered. "I mean, it's no problem."

Alison glanced over at Emily and back to Spencer. "Hanna will just take me home. I think you two need your alone time anyway."

"But my mom is here."

"Just let her go home, Spence." Emily laughed, grabbing Spencer's arm and shoving her towards the door of her home. "She'll just miss all the fun I have in store for us."

Alison's nose crinkled. "Good." She jumped into Hanna's car and slammed the door shut. Spencer and Emily walked into the house hand and hand while Hanna and Alison were arguing over how hard Alison slammed the door.

"Today goes in my book of epic days." Emily smiled, slumping down onto Spencer's couch. She patted the couch, gesturing for Spencer to sit down next to her. A few minutes later, they were cuddled up onto the couch and playing with one another's fingers.

"I love you," Spencer whispered. "Already.."

"Which makes me your what?" Emily urged, wanting Spencer to ask her officially.

"You know..." Spencer blushed furiously, her head ducked.

Emily used her index finger to raise Spencer's chin. "I don't think I heard you ask the question." She teased, her voice at a small whisper.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The words splurred out of Spencer's mouth.

"Of course, _girlfriend_." Emily gave Spencer a small peck on the cheek. "I love you too." She whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Awe," A voice spoke, making Emily and Spencer jump. "How cute."

"How did you get here?" Spencer asked, her mouth wide open.

"Mother." A now blonde Melissa Hastings smiled above their heads. Melissa turned her attention towards Emily. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Emily. I also said a couple mean things about you, but I say a lot of mean things about everyone so, yeah." She laughed. "You're an alright girl." She ruffled Emily's hair and skipped upstairs.

"How old does she think I am?" Emily asked, playfulness filling her voice. "And I see she got rid of her cold."

Spencer shrugged lightly and pulled Emily into a searing, passionate kiss. From this day forward, Emily knew that Spencer would be her happy ever after.

**SO SEQUEL OR NAH?! LOL. I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB ON THIS STORY, BUT THE LACK OF REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS IS MAKING ME DOUBT MY DECISION. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, I'M GOING TO NEED AT LEAST 20+ REVIEWS. NOT ON THIS CHAPTER EXACTLY, BUT IT CAN BE ABOUT THIS STORY IN GENERAL. DO I NEED TO MAKE SOME IMPROVEMENTS BEFORE I BEGIN WORKING ON THE SEQUEL? OR SHOULD I JUST COME FLAT OUT AND MAKE IT?! THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REMEMBER 20+.**


End file.
